All That's Left Behind
by Secretsquirl
Summary: What if Trunk's trip to the past had changed the timeline dramatically, morphing Goku's heart virus and making the androids appear a year earlier?What if all the Z fighters perished but Goku and Bulma?Will Goku survive the new virus?Can they win the day?
1. Prophecy

"Vegeta's your father?!" Goku yelled struggling not to fall back, but he couldn't help it. Vegeta a daddy? Vegeta changing diapers? Vegeta going to the park to play catch? He just couldn't picture it…then again until today he couldn't picture the Saiyajin in a pink shirt either.  
  
The purple haired teenager sighed, slightly embarrassed over the whole situation, "Uh…Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that."  
  
"Oh! Right." He chimed, his face taking a more serious tone.  
  
"On May 12th, three years from now, on an island 9 miles southwest of South City at 10 o'clock in the morning, two killer androids will appear." He breathed darkly, "These androids are heartless monsters, they have no souls and their eyes, I'll never forget their cold eyes…. They're unbeatable Goku! In my time we all live in fear of their next attack, not even a Super Saiyajin can beat them."  
  
"But where are the other Z fighters? Aren't they helping you?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"No, They died 18 years ago in a battle with the androids, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiatzu and Tien, they're all gone. The only one who survived was my master and friend, Gohan but the androids got him too in a battle 12 years later." Trunks brooded.  
  
"What happened to me? Didn't I fight?" Goku asked, becoming concerned.  
  
"No, you died of a mysterious heart virus before the androids came." Trunks answered.  
  
"DARNIT! A lousy virus! I wanna fight! Maybe I could have made a difference!" Goku pouted.  
  
"Wow, my mother was right, you could have made a difference." Trunks said in amazement at Goku's spirit.  
  
"You're mother huh? Do I know her? Is she a neighbor or something?" Goku asked as he tried to fight off the gnawing suspicion.  
  
"She's standing right over there." Trunks said as he pointed to the blue haired lady standing off in the distance.  
  
This time Goku didn't catch his balance," BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER?! Ha…Bulma and Vegeta, who would have thought?…I mean…my gawd, I always thought Bulma would marry Yamcha!"  
  
"No, my mother thought Yamcha cheated on her and well they were both lonely…It was sorta a passion thing but it didn't last you know how proud they both are." Trunks said his face beat red.  
  
"Yeah, they're two of the most lively people I know," Goku said still trying to ingest this bombshell.  
  
"Listen Goku, they're gonna find their way to each other pretty soon but if they get wind of it might not happen." Trunks warned.  
  
"Don't worry your secret's safe with me." Goku smiled.  
  
"Well I better get home before my mother kills me…oh…here man for your health, there may not be a cure for the virus in your time, but in mine they discovered one after you died." Trunks as he threw the antidote to Goku.  
  
"Hey! They're purple! I bet they're grape flavored!" Goku said holding the bottle.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow and said his good-byes to Goku, taking his leave to return to the hell in his current time line.  
  
"Three years…" Goku sighed, "What am I gonna do until then?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma crossed her arms, she must be coming down with something, she had sneezed* so many times and she was positive this hot sun wasn't good for her complexion. Not that Yamcha or Vegeta, for that matter, would ask her if she needed shade or a drink, the jerks. She didn't know why she wasted her time sometimes. Then there was Goku. He comes back from who knows where after what seemed like an eternity and he acts like it had only been a day. Really, she just didn't get men.  
  
She looked up into the bright desert sky to see the cute purple haired boy disappear as mysteriously as he had come. She sighed, why couldn't she have some normal friends? She saw Goku returning to the group, he looked so strange decked out in that alien garb. She had to admit she wasn't very keen to its fashion statement but Goku definantly carried it off. She smiled, despite the fact her woman's intuition told her Goku was bringing back bad news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Making a long story short…well shorter) The group decided after hearing the doomsday prediction to take it seriously and train. They all parted ways and promised to meet again in three years. Unfortunately…it came sooner than any of them could have imagined.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On May 12th, two years later, a year earlier than the purple haired boy had predicted, on an island 9 miles southwest of South City at 10 o'clock in the morning, two killer androids arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: And there it is the beginning of my odd couple ficcie. I know, kinda boring right now but c'mon that was the intro! That was a kinda excerpt from the episode of DBZ where Miria Trunks arrives and tells Goku about the androids but I don't think I got the quotes quite right…no biggie. Well tell me if you want me to continue with the idea and what you think in general. Oh and about the sneezing, in Japanese anime and such when someone sneezes its believed its because someone's talking about them. Also, this is an alternate universe fic. And to make my fic. run smoother, Goku didn't learn the instant transmission on Yardrat, I know it's a handy trick and all, but it doesn't fit into my plans. Ok I'm done ^_^  
  
Next Chapter: Day of Fate 


	2. The Day of Fate

It was a normal day at the Capsule Corporation. The birds were singing, workers were getting hired and fired, dinosaurs roamed the halls, and Bulma and Vegeta were arguing.  
  
"Are you done fixing this heap of scrap metal yet woman?" an irritated Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well if you were a little less reckless with it maybe it wouldn't break as much." Bulma answered, rewiring a few more circuits in the gravity chamber.  
  
"Hmph, and if you were a better inventor maybe you could come up with a machine that wouldn't malfunction every five minutes!" he replied.  
  
"Oh, why don't you go invent a new personality, prince pompous ass!" she growled.  
  
"Hmph, the day you cook a decent meal, I'll consider it." He retorted.  
  
Bulma slowly put her monkey wrench down and stood up. "Okay, that's it! You want a gravity chamber upgrade so bad? You do it yourself!" she snorted turning on her heels to storm out of the room.  
  
"Fine and when the androids arrive, I'll be sure you and all your weakling friends can die together because I sure as hell won't stick around for it." He answered.  
  
Bulma halted in her tracks, he was right. Jerk or not, she needed Vegeta to get stronger, it was a matter of life or death.  
  
"Grr…FINE! I'll fix your damn gravity machine, your majesty!"she said in a mocking tone, walking back to the controls of the chamber. She picked up her monkey wrench telling herself, "It's alright Bulma, just one more year and he'll be out of your hair…just one more…"  
  
"Why is this taking so long woman?! We're wasting valuable time!" Vegeta interjected. He smirked as he watched her fume. It was strange how he took pleasure in such a thing. He enjoyed getting her angry even more than blasting those worker drones of hers. Yes, he was starting to like this planet, maybe he'd stick around a tad longer after he destroyed the androids and beat Kakarot.  
  
He looked out the small window and scowled. He had inkling something was wrong, he could feel a dramatic drop in the namek's chi. His teeth slowly bared and began to growl softly.  
  
"Just one more…ah…there we go!" she said pressing a final button, "There all done!" Bulma proudly stepped back and admired her work," Don't break it this time lug head." There was something about finishing a job that put Bulma in a good mood even if it was a job for Vegeta. Although, she had to admit the guy was pretty cute, with that scowl of his. She was about to leave when she heard a growling sound, at first she feared one of the animals had escaped. Until she turned around and saw the look on Vegeta's face. "Uh…are you okay?" she gulped.  
  
Broken out of his trance, Vegeta looked back at her and scowled, "woman prepare me a meal, I've decided to eat before I resume my training."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms, an angry look now on her face, "This is what I get for being nice…make your own damn meals! I'm not your fricken' hand maiden!"  
  
"Hmph, I'm Saiyajin royalty, I won't lower myself to perform such a menial task." He scoffed.  
  
"You insufferable jerk!" Bulma fumed, stomping her leg.  
  
"Less talking more cooking baka onna." He answered.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, androids or no androids, Vegeta had this coming to him. She walked up to him and went to slap in the face. He caught her hand and held it as she struggled to break free, earning a laugh from him," You'll have to be quicker than that woman."  
  
"You bastard! Let me go!" she yelled trying to slap him with her free hand. Much to Bulma's chagrin however, he also caught her other hand.  
  
"Well, well no hands left to slap with?" he chuckled.  
  
Bulma growled in her throat growing hotter by the minute," Let me go Vegeta."  
  
"Make me." He answered staring at her for what seemed like an eternity. Bulma realized suddenly her cheeks were growing hot and her heart was beating faster. His ebony eyes were hypnotizing and she felt herself being drawn into them.  
  
RING!!  
  
The ring of the phone broke Bulma out of his enchanting trance.  
  
"Vegeta, I have to answer the phone…" she whispered.  
  
"Let it ring." He purred, Bulma was taken aback by the change in his voice. He had an almost playful look in his eyes.  
  
"Veg…" she was cut off as she felt the Saiyajin prince's lips pressed hotly against hers. After recovering from the initial shock, she found herself kissing back..  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chi-Chi paced around her kitchen nervously twirling the cord of her phone. "Come on Bulma, pick up! Pick up! Pick up!" Her Goku wasn't getting any better and she was beginning to fear that the heart virus had morphed.  
  
She peeked into the living room, where Goku's makeshift sick bed lay. He was still struggling in his unconscious state; she couldn't take seeing him suffer like this. After the 81st ring, she decided to hang up and try again later. "Why the hell doesn't she have an answering machine?!" Chi-Chi lamented, as she got another cold cloth to put on her husband forehead.  
  
"AHHHHH!" she cringed at his screams, if only there was a way to take away his pain. She hurriedly knelt by his side and switched the cloth on his head with a colder one. He looked horrible, his skin was so hot and pale and his face was scrunched into the most painful expression. She patted his face with cool cloth, "Come on Goku darling, you can pull through this, I know you can."  
  
"AHHHHH!" he screamed again almost sitting up. Chi-Chi soothed him back down, he was having a nightmare she realized.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
In Goku's subconscious, everything was dark and a sense of uneasiness hung heavy in the air. He shifted about confused, sure something was about to pounce on him.  
  
Suddenly, out of the darkness, a blinding light seared in front of him, blinding him. All he heard was Chi-Chi's cries from the other side of the light," My poor Gohan! How could this happen?!"  
  
"Chi-Chi? What's wrong with Gohan?!" Goku called to her, trying to see through the searing light. He tried running through the light, but her voice continued to grow fainter and fainter until he heard her shriek and then nothing…  
  
"No! Chi-Chi!" he called still trying to locate her.  
  
"Well Goku, Are you ready to join the rest of your family?" a boisterous voice called ahead of him.  
  
"Who are you?!" he responded.  
  
"You're executioner!" the voice growled.  
  
Goku winced into the light, seeing two figures in front of him, a young boy with a red kerchief and black hair and pretty blonde girl. Their eyes were so cold…so…  
  
"The androids…" he whispered.  
  
"Why yes Goku, you're a regular Sherlock Holmes. Sis, give the man a prize," the boy laughed.  
  
"With pleasure," she gleed, roughly grabbing Goku's shoulder and punching through his chest. He keeled over, looking up at the girl, he saw her holding something-bright red in her bloody grasp. "Here, you might need this." She said throwing it on the ground. He looked down at it….it was his heart.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chi-Chi grimaced as she held the last pill of the heart medication. "Well Goku dear, I pray this will hold out until I get in touch with Bulma." She said giving it to him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Vegeta's eye's slid shut as he drew Bulma closer to him. Yes, he had decidedly taken a liking to this earth female, even if he left this planet later on; he would take her with him. Maybe this woman could bring him the happiness he had longed for, wanted and craved for, for so long…  
  
His mind began to trail, when suddenly he sensed the namek's chi disappear entirely. He abruptly broke their kiss and shot to the window to look out it.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"The androids…" he growled," They're here."  
  
"What?! But they're not supposed to be here for another year…" she said in shock.  
  
"The namek's dead and that's the only way to explain it." He responded preparing to leave.  
  
"Piccolo's dead?! Are you sure?!" Bulma panicked, that meant the dragon balls were gone.  
  
"I knew that boy from the future was a liar the moment he said he was a Saiyajin." He growled taking off. He turned for a final look at her, she looked so beautiful in that moment.  
  
"Vegeta…don't…stay away too long, or your dinner will get cold…" she whispered, trying to stay strong.  
  
"Maybe it will taste half way decent then." He answered softly. He decided right then that he would do all that was in his power to return to her and with that he left.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ +_  
  
Author's note: Well that's it for chapter two…kinda long…and yeah I know that was a romance between the original couples! Well…remain calm, I'm still setting up the fic. there'll be a Goku Bulma romance you just gotta wait for it, and waiting is the sweetest thing of all….hehehehe. (Squirl runs off madly screaming in the night) 


	3. A Good Day To Die

Tears streamed down Gohan's face as he tried to nail a punch on android 18. She had killed Piccolo an he wouldn't, couldn't let her get away with it.  
  
"18, I'm sick of this, you're having all the fun here." 17 complained.  
  
"Yeah well, it was your idea to come here, I wanted to go shopping." She answered hitting Gohan into a pile of rubble. "Now let's get out of here, that kid was too easy."  
  
17 rolled his eyes, if he had to spend another six hours sitting there while she tried on clothes, he was going to freak out. He smiled as he saw another fighter approaching," Don't look now sis, but I think we got another visitor."  
  
"Ugh, and is that spandex he's wearing?" she said in distaste.  
  
Vegeta stopped a few feet away from the androids and scoffed, "You're the big bad androids these humans have been so petrified of? Please."  
  
17 crossed his arms, "18, I think I'll take this one, he's trying to copy me with his hair."  
  
"Fine, but make it fast 17. I'm tired." She sighed picking her fingernails.  
  
"Alright." He answered with a laugh.  
  
Vegeta scowled at how easily they thought they could beat him. But he would show them, "Don't worry I'll turn you into something useful like a toaster or something."  
  
"17 he's starting to annoy me, kill him." 18 said without looking up.  
  
"hmm...right." He answered rushing at the prince.  
  
Vegeta put his arms up to block 17's hit but still ended up being effected it. He flew back a few feet before regaining control. He growled, sending a blast at 17, which the android blocked with ease. The prince then rushed in front of the android and hit him head on. Vegeta winced, this hunk of metal had taken his punch like it was nothing and it had actually hurt Vegeta's fist. He scowled; this looked bad.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Bulma paced around her room nervously, trying not to think of Vegeta or the androids, "We're gonna die, we're gonna die..." Albeit, unsuccessfully. Her train of thought was broken by the telephone ringing.  
  
"Hello?!Hello?!" Bulma yelled into the phone as she gripped it.  
  
"Hello, Bulma?" Chi-Chi answered, taken aback by how the scientist answered the phone.  
  
"Chi-Chi? What's wrong?" Bulma asked, beginning to regain her senses.  
  
"It's Goku, I think the heart virus has morphed, the medication hasn't worked...and now..." she sobbed, "We're even out of that!"  
  
Bulma sat the edge of her bed and took in the news Chi-Chi had just given her. She'd known Goku for so long that the idea of him being taken out by a virus seemed ridiculous, then again, two years ago so did the idea of time travel and killer androids.  
  
Luckily, Bulma had had the good foresight to come up with two alternative treatments if the heart disease had morphed. She had come up with the idea when she read a theory about time travel about a year ago that had said, a break in the time continuum at any point could change things dramatically or slightly. Remembering, Goku's prophesized virus, she decided to take the pills and study their chemical composition. By doing that, she was able to come up with two other possible cures by slightly altering the regular pill's chemical composition.  
  
"Well Chi-Chi, I think we should bring Goku here and we'll treat him with the other antidotes I made." She said deep in thought, she had hoped it wouldn't come to using her untested prototypes, but they were out of options.  
  
"Ok Bulma, if you think that's best..." Chi-Chi said, slightly calmer now.  
  
Bulma pursed her lips and looked out the window, Goku had to get better before those androids made irreversible damage. Now that the Dragonballs were gone, death was a permanence. "Vegeta..." she whispered before realizing she was still on the phone.  
  
"What was that Bulma?" Chi-Chi said confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing...I'm on my way." She said absentmindedly hanging up the phone without a goodbye. She sighed and pushed herself off of the bed. All she could do was hope for his safety. She went out to her Capsule copter.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta gasped for air as 17 hit him in the ribs again. "Ugh," he groaned as he got elbowed to the ground below.  
  
Gohan's body twinged in pain beneath the rubble he was wedged in. He felt Vegeta's life force dwindle sharply. He couldn't let him die too.  
  
"AHH!" he hollered, dispelling the rubble from around him. He growled looking up at android 18 who smiled sweetly at him. "Leave him alone," Gohan ordered.  
  
"I'm not doing anything to your friend kid, it's my big bad brother, but I recommend you stay out of it." She replied with a scowl.  
  
"NO!" he yelled about to lunge at 17, when 18 blasted the demi-Saiyajin down.  
  
Vegeta looked to his right and scrounged his eyes as he saw the badly beaten Gohan. He spit out some blood that had gathered in his mouth and wiped away its remnant from his lip. "Let's go..." he growled going to kick 17, but the android caught his leg and snapped it.  
  
The Saiyajin let out a yell as he fell to the ground. The pain was so intense. "Not like this..." he thought weakly as he felt 17's chi blast engulf him, burning through every atom in his body.  
  
"VEGETA!" Gohan screamed, pummeling into 17. The android, flew into a near by building and the boy rushed to Vegeta's side. Gohan inspected him, he was in bad shape. His leg was broken, one of his arms looked to be dislocated, and he was burnt almost beyond recognition. Suddenly it hit Gohan as he saw Vegeta's hand reach out to sky, he wasn't going to make it.  
  
Vegeta looked up into the sun and coughed," Bulma..." After a moment, his hand fell solemnly to his side as his body stilled. His breath slowed and then the Saiyajin prince breathed no more. He would never fulfill his destiny...  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's not: my poor, poor Vegeta. (wipes away a tear from here eye) oh well, all for the better good and guess what? It's a boring Saturday so I'm going to be nice and post another chapter today while I'm at it! Am I charitable or what? ^_^ don't answer that! 


	4. Hope Fades Away

Bulma cringed as she drove the copter to the Son House. She felt him die, she knew it, it gave her a sick feeling inside.  
  
"Vegeta..." she whispered, a tear falling from her eye. Her face hardened as she approached the mountain home of Goku and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was upset as it was, she didn't need to see more grief.  
  
Bulma landed the copter as close to the Son house as she could while Chi-Chi stood in her doorway with a look of panic on her face.  
  
"Thank Kami Bulma! I don't think he can last much longer!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
Bulma nodded as she jumped out of the copter and ran to the house.  
  
"I just hope one of my antidotes works." Bulma breathed, hugging herself. The house smelled of food, Chi-Chi must have been cooking dinner in-between taking care of Goku and making Gohan study, speaking of, where was Gohan? Her thoughts wandered back to Goku as he came into view.  
  
The two women looked over Goku with a look of concern on their faces. He seemed to be resting comfortably, at the moment but he was so pale. "Goku..." Bulma whispered, running her hand through his sweat soaked hair. His fever was extremely high, she bit the inside of her lower lip, this wasn't good at all.  
  
"Chi-Chi, this is bad...let's get him to the helicopter." Bulma said, worry blanketing her voice.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, taking a bag she had prepared with Goku's stuff to the helicopter.  
  
Bulma knelt down next to her ill friend and felt his forehead again it was burning up. "Oh Goku, I swear to you, I won' let you die." She kissed his cheek lightly and stood up.  
  
Chi-Chi walked back in and frowned, "You ready to get him now?"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said standing over him, "You take the head and I'll take the feet."  
  
Chi-Chi sighed looking down at her husband, "On three...one...two...threeeeee..."  
  
The two ladies struggled holding him up. "Oh Kami! Lift from the knees my ass!" Bulma grimaced, slowly walking out of the house.  
  
Chi-Chi winced at Bulma's language, but knew where she was coming from. It was like carrying a car on a cross-country trip; she never knew her house was so large.  
  
Finally after what seemed like miles, they got him into the copter and collapsed to the cool ground to catch their breaths.  
  
" I never knew my Goku was so heavy..." Chi-Chi said inhaling heavily.  
  
"I remember when he was a little kid I used to give piggyback rides," Bulma added before standing up, "You coming with us?"  
  
"No, I have to wait here for Gohan, he went off to help that Piccolo guy again." She said with a slight annoyance in her voice.  
  
Bulma's eyes flashed with horror, Gohan was out there fighting those evil bastards too, "Gohan..."  
  
"Well, if he goes by Capsule Corp. first, be sure to tell him to come home before his dinner gets cold," she sighed before noticing the look on the blue haired woman's face, "Are you okay Bulma?"  
  
Bulma snapped back to reality and looked at Chi-Chi, she couldn't tell a mother that her child was most likely... "Everything's fine, well I better go, I'll give Gohan the message if I see him."  
  
"Okay, well bye Bulma and thanks." Chi-Chi smiled bravely. Bulma bit her lower lip and nodded, getting into the copter. She waved goodbye to Chi-Chi as she rose into the air and took off.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan's teeth clenched as he struggled up. "Vegeta!" he cried as he looked down at the dead warrior. He closed his eyes and gulped.  
  
"Hey sis, how about we use the kid as a tie breaker, whoever kills him first wins and gets to pick what we do next." 17 said with a wild look on his eyes.  
  
18 put her hands on her hips and exhaled, "You can be so childish 17, but fine."  
  
A look of fear spread across Gohan's face as the two androids powered up to kill him, there was no way to escape them.  
  
"Be gone!" 17 yelled, about to release his deadly blast when he was blasted from the side.  
  
"TRI-BEAM!"  
  
"Tien!" Gohan yelled as his savior cam into view.  
  
18 laughed, "Tough break bro.." She went to blast Gohan hen she was hit from behind.  
  
"Wolf Fang Fist!"  
  
"Yamcha!" Gohan gleed seeing the other warrior appear.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's happening here?" Krillin asked as he landed behind the boy.  
  
"Yeah, we've been sensing weird things here all day." Yamcha added landing next to them.  
  
"Is it right what we sensed Gohan? About Vegeta and...Piccolo..." Tien said softly as he looked out over the landscape.  
  
"Yes..." Gohan sniffled as he stared at the dirt.  
  
The human warriors looked at each other with concern. Piccolo and Vegeta were two of the strongest fighters in the universe and had been training much harder than any of them had been.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have to hold out until Goku can recover." Tien said with determination.  
  
"Right." Yamcha agreed balling his fists together.  
  
Krillin looked up at the two angry androids, "Don't look now guys..."  
  
"It's like they're multiplying..." 17 growled.  
  
" I'm sick of playing games 17, they ripped my good shirt! I want them all dead!" 18 screamed.  
  
"Alright sis." 17 nodded  
  
The two androids attacked the human fighter in rage. Tien and Yamcha fought back with determination and desire, but the androids slowly began to get the best of them. Krillin finally couldn't take watching and jumped in to help Yamcha take on 17, but with the two on one they still couldn't take down the android. Gohan followed suit and helped Tien with 18, although they got in a few hits, 18 stayed in command of the fight.  
  
Gohan suddenly chopped off some of 18's hair. "You brat! That doesn't grow back!" she yelled sending a deadly blast at him that was too close to avoid. Seeing this, Krillin pushed the shocked boy out of the way and took the blast himself. Gohan gasped as the huge explosion took his friend's life.  
  
"Krillin...No!" Yamcha called rushing to attack 18. She snarled and snapped his neck when he got close enough. She clapped her hands after killing the two humans and looked at 17. "Can we finish this already."  
  
"Oh you're no fun sis." 17 said as he looked at Tien.  
  
Tien glared at the two androids and decided on a last ditch effort. He gathered all the power he had into one blast. He gulped heavily; he wouldn't be able to kill them, but if he could just get them disabled long enough to buy some time. "Tri Beam!" he called, hitting the two androids with it. Unfortunately, it had no effect, he realized as the dust cleared. His body was maxed out and he fell to the ground, defenseless.  
  
Gohan ran to protect the fighter from the androids.  
  
"Well, 17 if you kill them both, we're still tied, but if you don't I win." 18 smirked.  
  
17 scowled, "We'll see about that!" He hit the two fighters with a powerful blast that Gohan couldn't deflect as hard as he tried.  
  
Suddenly it was all dark. When Gohan opened his eyes he realized, the two androids were congratulating themselves. He looked over at Tien; he was dead. Gohan held in a whimper and quietly moved away to cover, when he had gotten far enough he took off into the sky.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to think. They were all gone, he couldn't believe it, it was all his fault, if only he had gotten stronger. He stopped flying for a moment, where to go?  
  
Home or Capsule Corp.? He decided to see Bulma first, since she was closer and then he'd go home and tell his mom and see how his dad was.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma looked back at Goku and sighed. He had grown to be an incredible man. Husband, father, fighter, friend and world savior, Goku had become so many things. She leaned back, putting the copter in autopilot. She thought back to the first time they had met.  
  
He had attacked her car after it had hit him, thinking it was a monster.  
  
"Don't shoot kid, I'm no monster! I'm a girl!" she whispered as she remembered their first conversation.  
  
Goku had looked her over, commenting on how scrawny she was. Hell, he thought she was strange for not having a tail. It had been cute, his naiveté.  
  
Bulma looked over at her sick friend again. He had saved her so many times now she had the chance to repay him in a small way.  
  
She landed the copter near Capsule Corp. and this time, had two of her workers carry Goku into her personal lab. Bulma decided to do the easy lifting, carrying his bag in. She huffed as she dropped it at her doorway. "Geesh! What did Chi-Chi pack for you Goku? Bricks?"  
  
She walked over to Goku and sighed, he was starting to stir and was looking worse. She felt his forehead again; his fever had risen considerably. She walked over to the faucet in the room and ran some cold water into a bowl and mixed in one of her antidotes. This one would be rubbed in rather than taken internally. She got a cloth and walked back over to the struggling Saiyajin.  
  
"I hope this lowers that fever a little." She prayed, sitting down next to him. She pushed his bangs out of the way and patted his forehead with the cool cloth; she then slid it down to his cheeks and over his muscular neck.  
  
She exhaled heavily. She decided that to cool him down she was going to have to put cooler clothes on him, so the air could circulate by his skin easier. "Ok Goku, you're gonna have to help me here." She grunted, trying to pull his shirt off. After some struggling and cursing on Bulma's part, she fell over, brining the shirt with her. It crashed through the floor next to her.  
  
"No wonder you were so heavy Goku..." she said as she stood up. She kicked herself for forgetting he wore weighted clothes. After a moment, she stood back up and looked down at Goku.  
  
"Gosh, I need to ask him what ab routine he does." She observed as she sloshed the cloth around in the medication again before applying it to his shoulders. She moved it slowly down his defined arms and then to his chest.  
  
Bulma felt her face getting hot as she felt the muscles of the Saiyajin's torso under the cloth. His entire upper body was rock solid, even after being bed ridden for so long.  
  
"Dammit Goku, why do you have to be so cute?" she said under her breathe as she felt his muscles relaxing at her touch. The medication must have begun working she thought as she took the cloth off of him to put more medication on it. Her breath was growing short as she realized she couldn't take her eyes of him. How could she be thinking this about Goku? She had to be going crazy.  
  
"Bulma?" A raspy voice called from behind her.  
  
The scientist jumped a mile high and spun around like an animal that had been caught in the headlights of a car. She hoped no one had saw what had just happened. "Whoa...uh...GOHAN!" she screamed her face turning crimson.  
  
"Hiya Bulma...what's wrong?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh...hahahahahhaha...Nothing! You just startled me is all kid, haven't you heard of knocking?" she said nervously tugging at her sleeves, " Oh wait! Where's Vegeta?" she said hoping for a miracle.  
  
Gohan looked down and whimpered, "He's...Bulma...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Oh no! NO!" she cried as she tried to steady herself unsuccessfully. She knew it; somehow she had felt it when he died, like they were linked or something. She closed her eyes; she would never get the chance to tell him how she felt about him.  
  
Gohan looked up to see his dad lying on Bulma's experiment table and scratched his head confused.  
  
Seeing this Bulma breathed in, she had to get a hold of herself, "I'm starting new treatments on your dad, we think the virus morphed, it looks like the medication I just used worked, he's relaxing now and his fever is a little lower."  
  
"Oh good," Gohan said, relieved his dad was doing better, "Bulma, dad's our last hope, we need him to get better, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo are all..." he trailed off as tears fell freely from his eyes.  
  
Bulma's eyes scrunched as tears fell off of her cheeks. Yamcha, her first love was gone too and all of her childhood friends except for Goku...her little Goku. There was no way to wish any of them back either, the fate of the world now lay in the hands of Goku and Gohan.  
  
"Bulma, I have to get home to tell my mom." Gohan said, breaking the silence.  
  
Bulma nodded and stopped whimpering long enough to blurt out. "Tell her Goku's doing a little better."  
  
"Okay." Gohan said putting a steady hand on her shoulder before departing.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes as she saw him fly off in the sunset. Things couldn't get any worse.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
17 and 18 looked around for Gohan.  
  
"A corpse can't just get up and walk away." 18 said, "So I win."  
  
"No!" 17 pouted, "Give me a chance to find him."  
  
"How are you going to do that genius!" 18 scoffed.  
  
"Well...I bet that kid was Goku, he's the ONLY person on the planet who could survive an attack like that." 17 said.  
  
"He didn't look like Goku." She interjected.  
  
"Well, maybe it was a disguise, the only way to find out is give Goku a little house call." He said.  
  
18 huffed, "Fine! We'll go to Goku's house but if the kid isn't there, I win and we go shopping, deal?"  
  
"Deal." 17 laughed as the two flew off into the mountains.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's notes: And there we are...some sparks in that chapter huh? A lot of death too... so what will happen to Gohan? Will 18 ever get to go shopping? Will Goku come out of his coma in time? All this and more next time! Now review darn you! The more reviews I get, the quicker I work. 


	5. Danger

Gohan's eyes blinked as he watched his mother freak out over where he had gone.  
  
"No more fighting Gohan! Do you hear me?" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"But Mom! You don't understand!" Gohan whined.  
  
"Gohan, I understand more than you'll ever know now go in your room and study until dinner's ready." Chi-Chi said ending their conversation.  
  
Gohan huffed and hung his head in defeat, it looked like the androids would have to wait until his dad got better. Suddenly there was an explosion outside the Son house. "…It couldn't be…please Kami." Gohan silently prayed.  
  
"Goku! Come out and play!" 17 taunted.  
  
"Mom, you have to get out of here!" Gohan yelled in panic as he tried to pull her away from the window.  
  
"Why Gohan? You aren't going to fight those guys are you said?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Mom please, we don't have time for…" he was cut off by the front door being kicked down by 17.  
  
"Sorry for my impatience but since I'm here…" the android sneered.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but you have some nerve kicking down the door to my house! I'll have you know…hey Gohan what are you doing?!" she yelled as Gohan stood defensively in front of her.  
  
"Let's take this outside." The boy growled.  
  
"Fine." 17 laughed following the half Saiyajin outdoors  
  
Gohan lowered his eyebrows, he had to draw them away from his house at all costs. He went to fly off when 18 hit him from behind and the boy went crashing to the ground. He struggled to get up but was blasted by 17.  
  
Seeing this, Chi-Chi flipped out and ran at the android with her frying pan, getting a good swig at him, "Leave my Gohan alone!"  
  
"Crazy lady!" 17 grimaced as he rubbed his head.  
  
Chi-Chi went to strike him again but was blasted through the heart by the menacing android. She took a dazed step back, she looked down at her son and her mouth shaped out the words, "I love you." before she fell to the ground still clutching her frying pan.  
  
Gohan stood up shakily and looked down at his mother, his eyes watered and lower lip trembled. "Ma…ma…MOMMY!" he screamed as he fell to his knees and scratched at the ground. He had let his mother die, he had let Piccolo die, he had let everyone down. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Bulma cradled her knees as she sat huddled in the corner of her lab. She didn't know what to do with herself. There were a million things to do and no way to get them done. Her eyes cringed.  
  
Yamcha…so many memories. She remembered the first time she saw him. He had looked so rugged in the hot desert sun, yet by his reaction to her she knew he was the shy, she had always had a weakness for the shy type.  
  
Of course, Vegeta was anything but shy. No, he was downright dangerous. Not dangerous as in causing her physical harm, he would never do that to her, somehow she had always known that, she could read it clear in his eyes. He was dangerous as in emotional chaos. He was a new element, something so untouchable.  
  
Untouchable…like Goku's spirit. Goku…she smiled as she thought of his goofy grin and laugh that always made her feel better. On Namek all she would have to do was think of him and she knew she would survive and she did survive. She inhaled heavily and knew everything would be okay. Somehow…somehow this would all work out…some way.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Goku's teeth gritted; he felt hr torn away from him. Every fiber in his body ached from the separation but it couldn't be real. He was dreaming it; Chi-Chi was still there. His mind tried to coax his body to wake up. He felt an urgency to find Chi-Chi and Gohan. He felt danger all around them. Danger…Danger…Danger…Danger…  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Gohan's body shook with hatred and sorrow as he felt a power he never knew he had surge through his veins, he would avenge his mother and all those; these androids had killed. His tear filled eyed turned turquoise and his jet-black hair stood up in blonde streaks. He growled as he felt this new energy burst from his every cell.  
  
17 and 18 stood back in slight shock.  
  
17 managed to mutter, "Wow."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Goku tossed around his bed violently, "Get out of there Gohan…get out of there…" he warned in his unconscious.  
  
Bulma stood up at and walked over to him concerned, "Gohan?" She shrugged it off thinking it was a delusion from his fever. She felt his head with her cheek, he was warm but not nearly as hot as he had been. She decided it would be best to hook him up to an IV though, so the antidote would go through his system faster, in case he was relapsing.  
  
Goku fought back the darkness; he had to find the androids before they got Gohan. Suddenly, the blackness parted around him and he was in his backyard again. He looked around, was he awake?  
  
He studied the outside of his house; the door had been kicked down. Had he done that? He couldn't remember. Chi-Chi wouldn't be happy about it, that he knew. Chi-Chi? Where was she anyway? He looked about the house and then back outside, it wasn't like her to leave without saying something to him. He went further out into the field when suddenly her limp figure became apparent to him.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" he ran to her small figure and examined her. She was…dead. He choked down his tears but sobs still shook his body. Gone…all gone. He buried his face in her neck and continued to sob as held her lifeless body, "I'm sorry Chi-Chi, so sorry."  
  
"Look at the almighty Goku sob like a baby." The male android taunted.  
  
Goku's head shot up as he stared daggers through him, "There's no shame in crying."  
  
The android smirked, "But surely there's shame in not being able to protect one's family."  
  
Goku stood up gingerly placing his wife's body down. "You'll pay for this." He growled.  
  
"Funny…" 18 giggled, "That's just what that blonde kid said before we hahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Did what?" A suddenly panicked Goku begged.  
  
The androids just stood there laughing at him.  
  
"Stop it!" he yelled running to attack them but only hitting air. The androids just laughed harder and harder.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Gohan attacked the androids with hatred burning in his eyes. He hit 17 into a tree and 18 into his house causing Gohan to stop in his tracks and giggle, "oops."  
  
17 struggled back up to his feet and attacked the young boy while his back was turned. Gohan fell forward but caught himself and kicked the android in the stomach and then in the head as he jumped back to his feet.  
  
18 grunted as she climbed out of the closet that she had landed in. She had articles of clothing all over her, articles of ugly clothing she realized as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She quickly discarded them about the room and rushed back outside, kicking an unsuspecting Gohan into 17's grasp. 17 smiled and blasted him back to 18. She smirked and kicked him back to 17.  
  
"Monkey in the middle!" he joked punching him back to 18.  
  
Gohan coughed up some blood, they were just too overwhelming, not even a Super Saiyajin could beat them. He closed his eyes and realized he couldn't even raise a defensive attack. "I'm sorry daddy." He whispered.  
  
"He's talking to himself 17," 18 blasting him back to 17.  
  
17 raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Uh oh, well I'm not fighting a crazy, see you later Goku." He laughed and sent a final blast through Gohan's heart.  
  
The young boy stumbled back and landed a few feet from his mother's body. The world went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed sitting straight up in bed, his eyes shooting open.  
  
Bulma stepped back and gasped as he went Super Saiyajin, dispelling the IV from his arm. "S…Son-kun?" she whispered in awe of the golden aura surrounding him.  
  
"The androids…" he growled.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ +  
  
Author's Notes: And there it is…you like? Was it rushed? Just perfect? Or are you indifferent? Review and tell me! Oh and hmmmm…. For all you crazy kids who can't get enough of the Goku/Bulma pairing I've decided to plug a few fanfics where they're featured for ya.  
  
1. Makafushigi AdventurebyRisanF  
  
After many years. Goku and Bulma take another trip to find the Dragon Balls, along with Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar. But this time, feelings long submerged reveal themselves, bringing an end to their old lives, and offering a new beginning.  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - General/Romance - Review: 108 - Chapters: 19 - Words: 63513 - Updated: 07-20-01 - Published: 03-21-01  
  
My personal favorite Goku/Bulma fic. The entire story is so poetic and just awesome! I highly recommend it. While you're there check out his story Vegeta the Great too, very funny!  
  
2. We Forgot About Bulma!!by Nekoni  
  
Bulma is left on a deceasing plain. After Namek has became a shredded mass. Romance blooms. New revised version in work! Up to chapter 7 currently revised. G/B V/CC -brought to you by Odd Couples .inc, reviving freshness, just a page away  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Review: 181 - Chapters: 18 - Words: 21965 - Updated: 02-16-02 - Published: 07-04-01  
  
Nekoni is the queen of the Goku/Bulma fic. and I'm HUGE fan of all of her stories so go check out some of her fic.s and review so she'll update more often!  
  
Well that's all for now, I'll be making more recommendations in each chapter so until next time! 


	6. Comfort

Goku got out of makeshift bed and walked to the window, Bulma blushed.  
  
"Thank you Bulma." He said obviously distracted, "I've got to get going now, I'll take care of everything, don't worry."  
  
"Um…Son-kun?" Bulma said raising an arm to stop him.  
  
"Oh, I won't be fighting the androids yet Bulma-chan, I just have to get home." He said about to leave through the window.  
  
"I understand that Goku…but maybe you should put some more clothes on?" She said with a giggle.  
  
Goku looked down, he was in a hospital gown, and he felt a breeze hit his backside. He laughed sheepishly, placing a hand on the back of his head. Bulma couldn't help laughing either. It was good having Goku back.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
18 looked at her reflection in the mirror " I don't think pink's my color, what do you think 17?"  
  
17 crossed his arms annoyed, "It looks exactly the same as it did when you asked me in red, blue, green, mauve, pumpkin yellow…"  
  
"Orange you mean and who asked you anyway?" she snapped storming back into the dressing room.  
  
17 leaned back in his chair. How had he gotten stuck doing this? He winced at the glaring lights and suddenly fell backwards in his chair with a thump. A little kid ran by him and laughed at the android's embarrassing misfortune. 17 growled as he stood up, how he hated humans.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A now fully clothed Goku stood in front of Bulma with a reassuring smile, "Just hang in there Bulma…I'll be back to check on you in awhile."  
  
Bulma nodded as he took off in the air, she counted to ten and then hopped onto her air bike to take off after him, she wasn't about to be left behind again.  
  
Goku looked forward deep in thought. He hadn't meant to scare Bulma earlier when he had woken up. He had to pretend that he was all right and that he had just had a nightmare that was all…nightmare…he hoped it was just a bad dream. He sped forward more panicked than before. What if something had happened?  
  
Bulma struggled to keep up with him but he was moving so quickly. He certainly was in a rush, maybe it was the nightmare that had him on edge…or Chi-Chi was cooking…one or the other.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Goku stopped when he reached his home. He looked at the little cottage as he landed. The memories he had in this place. He smiled as he breathed in the mountain air. "Chi-Chi? Gohan? I'M HOOOOOOOOME!" he called, "Chi-Chi…" He trailed off as he saw the figure of his wife's body on the ground before him. His voice was caught in his throat as he ran to her prone figure and lifted her into his lap. She was…dead. His lower lip trembled as he felt her pale, cold face. He didn't know whether to scream, weep or run or do all three at the exact same time.  
  
"Oh Chi-Chi." He managed to say before he began sobbing into her raven hair. She was actually gone. He would never hear the care free laugh she had again or hear her reprimanding voice when he ate to quickly or feel her warm body close to his at night. It was all his fault if only he had been a stronger protector, he let her die. He looked up at the piercing sun and cursed himself when he became aware of the figure lying next to Chi-Chi's.  
  
"No." he choked out as he leaned over to see the face of his only son. He jumped back in horror as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "GOHAN!" The Saiyajin pulled at his ebony hair trying to make it all stop, sobs racked through his body. Who had done this? The androids? He slammed the soft ground under him with him fists and cried to it in agony. Why had he been allowed to live when they had not?  
  
Bulma stopped a few feet away from the scene and looked in horror at the sight before her. She ran up to Goku and placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt the Saiyajin stiffen and then relax as she knelt down beside him. "Son- kun…I."  
  
He turned around to her his eyes filled with tears, "Why Bulma? Why? They didn't deserve this! They didn't…why?"  
  
Bulma looked down at the ground, "I…" She had no answer to his simple question, but she had a feeling he didn't need an answer. She looked back up at him and touched his cheek, "You'll get through this." She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she tried to fight them back down.  
  
"I don't want to get through it…I don't" he whimpered as he began crying into her shoulder, clinging to her tighter. Bulma stroked his hair and began crying herself, it was the only comfort she could give him. The only comfort that was left.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's note: and there we are…what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Wish it would all go away? Review! ^__^ and thanks to all those who have been reviewing. * Points* you know who you are!  
  
Ok now for some plugs…  
  
Everyone Says I Love You by:Vegetas-Princess  
  
A high school DBZ fic. and a very good one at that! And if you looove lemons then this one will quench your thirst ^__^  
  
Chance Encounters by:MistyDea  
  
Two lonely people chance by each other one winter day at a toy store and discover each other's destines but will outside forces tear them apart? I dunno…but the only way to find out is to check it out  
  
Majin Buu's Forest by:Baby_Kakarot  
  
Bulma and Goku find themselves trapped in a forest of total evil that is plotting to tear them and their friendship apart but will it inadvertently bring them closer together? 


	7. Nightmares

Author's Note: {} – stands for flashback  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Goku laid back as he watched Bulma run around her lab in a mad fashion.  
  
"Bulma-Chan, I'm fine, stop worrying." He yawned.  
  
She looked at him and scowled, "Goku, you're all I got left and I'm not about to assume you're healed, especially after the episode you just had so shut up and say AH."  
  
Goku scratched his head, "But how can I say AH if you want me to shut up?" Seeing her eye twitch, he got the picture and opened his mouth.  
  
As she inspected the Saiyajin, Bulma relayed a plan to him, "So Goku, I was thinking, if Gero created those…things…he must have put a catch in them or something he used to control them…alright Goku lay on your stomach. So I was thinking, that when you're up to it we can go search Gero's lab to see what we can…Goku…Goku?" She looked down at him. He was snoring.  
  
She huffed and patted his back, "Or you can take a nap and worry about it later." She smiled and yawned, "Guess I'll hit the hay too then, night Goku." She closed the door and went to her room.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"17, I can't believe you blew that mall up! I wasn't done shopping yet!" 18 pouted.  
  
He smirked, "Oh, stop you're pouting, I was just looking for a suitable tie breaker."  
  
"I can't take you anywhere 17, honestly!" the blonde android complained as she crossed her arms.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bulma sat at the edge of her bed trying to make some sense of the day's events. "That's the problem…" she groaned, "None of it makes sense."  
  
Yamcha…Vegeta…Gohan…Krillin…Tien…Piccolo…Chi-Chi…it was too much too soon. She tried not to think about it right then though, there was no point dwelling on it right before she went to sleep. She needed to keep a cool head anyway, if only for Goku's sake.  
  
She held back an ironic laugh, as she realized how much that boy had changed her. The way he made her see the good in people and in the world around her, the way he tried to keep her calm when she would freak out over small things or the way he could laugh off almost anything. Thank Kami he was still there, if he wasn't she didn't know what she would do.  
  
Earlier that day she had pleaded with him to postpone his desired confrontation with the androids. She had never seen him so hopelessly angry before. She hugged herself remembering the conversation.  
  
{"I'll kill them…" he growled uncharacteristically, breaking away from her embrace.  
  
"No Goku! You can't…you're not up to it yet." She pleaded reaching for him.  
  
They have to pay!" he responded coldly.  
  
"Please Goku! They will but going in there blindly to get yourself killed is ridiculous."  
  
He hissed between his teeth, "Ridiculous?! They just…" he panted, "murdered my wife, son and best friends…" his face grew pale hot, "Ridiculous? Bulma…"He heaved as he tried to take in a breath, "I have…to…make…them…pay…" he collapsed.  
  
"Goku!" she ran to his prone body, quickly examining it. Did he relapse? How could he have? Her mind was racing with possibilities and concerns. Was he getting enough air? Had her medication caused some sort of side effect? Think Bulma! Think! The air car!  
  
She took the capsule out of her pocket and threw it ahead of her, "alright Goku…we're gonna get you home and take care of you." She struggled to lift him into the back seat and secure him. She crawled over him and fastened the seat belt when she saw the look of almost unbearable pain etched across her face. She lowered her blue eyes and whispered, "My poor Goku." She climbed out and shut the car door.  
  
"Breathe Bulma…Breathe," she said as she knelt next to Gohan and closed his eyes, "Gohan…I…wish…if only…I'm sorry kid…" Her eyes closed freeing the tears that had been welling up in them for so long. She then went over to Chi-Chi and wiped away the hair that was in her face, "Chi-Chi I promise, I'll take care of him for you." She sighed and stood up; she had to tend to Goku now. She walked to the car and gave Goku's mountain home one final look over before rising away in the air car never to return to it.}  
  
Bulma turned over in her bed remembering the earlier anguish. She had to keep him for being so irrational; it's what got Vegeta killed. Somehow she had to…somehow…She drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Goku's sleep however, wasn't nearly as dreamless. As he laid on his cot in Bulma's lab he groaned and turned violently…  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
He was at Capsule Corp. that he knew, in Bulma's lab to be exact but she was nowhere to be found. Goku scratched his head and called to his long time friend with no avail After a few minutes, he shrugged and decided he'd wait in there until she came back and while she was gone there would surely be no harm in him looking around.  
  
He looked about the beeping room for something to play with when his eyes spotted something interesting. "OoOoOoh…what does this button do?" the innocent Saiyajin asked in wonder as he began pressing every key on Bulma's computer until smoke began pouring out of the screen and a blue screen began flashing something about danger. "Uh oh I better leave that alone." Goku laughed backing away from the burning computer cautiously. Suddenly from another part of the compound he heard an explosion. He went to go inspect when a piercing bright light engulfed him and then suddenly it was dark again. He went to go investigate again when the figure of a woman began walking toward him, clutching her stomach. "G…Goku." She whispered before collapsing a few feet away from him.  
  
The Saiyajin ran to the prone figure, "Chi?" is eyes widened as he saw the blue strands of astrewn hair. He gasped, "Bulma? Bulma?!" He kneeled down and lifted her into his lap. The androids had gotten her too. He let out a despaired cry as he held the lifeless body of the woman who had brought him on his first adventure in hi. arms. He caressed her chin and trembled. He couldn't even protect her…he was weak…so weak.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Goku rolled off of the cot and crashed to the floor with a thump. It had been a dream, a horrible, life-altering dream...but a dream nonetheless.  
  
"Bulma…" he whispered, leaving the lab in search of her. He decided it would be safer to keep Bulma in his sight at all times, considering his track record with psychic dreams was 2-0 now. He cracked open the door of what he remembered to be her room and peered in, it was too dark to make out the figure on the bed. "Bulma?" he whispered waiting a few moments for a response before proceeding. She was fast asleep.  
  
He knelt beside her and smiles sweetly. She still looked like she did the first day he saw her, free and adventurous He wiped a few strands of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, "I swear to you Bulma-chan, I won't let any harm come to you." He climbed to the further side of the bed and curled up. He would protect her with his life if he had to. She was all that stood between him and madness. His eyes shut and fell into his first restful, finally dreamless sleep.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ And there we are another exciting installment…(looks around and sees stares)…well I thought it was fun…anyway…tell me what you think review! Oh and I was thinking of maybe making a notification e-mail list to tell people when my new chapters are out if you want to be on it just tell me in your review  
  
And for some recommendations by yours truly:  
  
GOKU AND BULMA By: Bucky  
  
Chi-Chi has left Goku for Piccolo! And Goku goes into an unbreakable depression that has everyone feeling down. Can Bulma help break him out of this depression?  
  
I Looooove that story and for better reference to the Chi-Chi Piccolo story line check out her story CHI-CHI AND PICCOLO…they're both awesome stories by an awesome writer  
  
Danger Is Sweeter By: Nekoni  
  
Goku and Bulma get an addiction for that dangerous love but Vegeta is hell bent on keeping it from happening. Look out for a special appearance by everyone's favorite Namek ^_~  
  
There You'll Be By: Belle Sourire and Vegetas-Princess  
  
The planet Earth is purged and Goku and Bulma are taken captive. Will they survive the trials that lie ahead of them? Oh and ask them to hurry up with the update too I'm dieing to find out what happens ^_^ 


	8. Pillows, Strawberries, and Green Beans

Hmmm…Yamcha-kun…" Bulma muttered as she snuggled closed to the muscular figure next to her. She smiled, so it had all been an insane nightmare and all the time she had been sleeping next to her beloved Yamcha.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she realized something, Yamcha must have REALLY intensified his training. "Hmmm…"she turned around and gasped in shock, "GWAA! GOKU?!?!"  
  
Goku's eyes shot open bewildered, "WHAT?!?! HUH?!" He jumped out of her bed and took defensive martial arts position, thinking they were being attacked. Bulma sweatdropped as she pulled on her robe.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?! In my bed?!" she screamed angrily.  
  
"I…uh…well…you see Bulma…I had a nightmare the androids killed you because I wasn't close enough to protect you…and considering my track record on psychic dreams, I thought this would be the best solution." He stuttered suddenly taking an interest in his clasped hands.  
  
"This is what you call a solution?! Sneaking into my bed at night?! I didn't even let you do that when we were kids!" she hollered as her face reddened with rage.  
  
He repressed a laugh thinking, {"Not that that stopped me."} He remembered well the first night that the two had passed together when they were children. She had been so adamant that they not sleep in the same bed and he didn't understand why. Or at least he didn't until early that morning when he had snuck into the bed with her. He had remembered sleeping in his Grandpa's lap and was about to do the same with Bulma when he realized something; she didn't have the 'pillows' his Grandpa had. He pulled down her panties to inspect why and got the shock of his life. Needless to say he never questioned why they weren't supposed to sleep in the same bed again.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" Bulma snapped as she realized he seemed to be staring at her.  
  
Goku grinned, "Come on Bulma if it's that much of a problem, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Great, then its settled," she replied quickly crossing her arms, "Now get out."  
  
"Ok Bulma-chan, I'm gonna get some breakfast." He answered stepping over astrewn clothes and tools.  
  
"Hey by the way Goku…" she said turning as he left.  
  
"Hmmm." He stopped without turning.  
  
"I think maybe we should go look for Dr. Gero's lab, I have an idea where it may be." She suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." He answered walking to the door.  
  
Bulma smiled, "save a little food for me?"  
  
Goku grumbled his reply too hungry to be coherent.  
  
When he left, her smile faltered and she let a few stray tears fall. For a moment, she had truly believed Yamcha was still…  
  
She sniffled as she picked up some discarded clothes. It had felt good to feel someone next to her after so long. She shook the idea out of her head. It was Goku she was thinking about, that goofy kid on the cloud…. It was official she was loosing it.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Goku's eyes were as huge as saucers while Bulma's cookbots brought him out helping after helping of every breakfast food imaginable, pancakes, cinnamon buns, bacon, eggs, ham, cereal, oatmeal, French toast, and sausages…it was endless.  
  
He gulped down everything in sight except for a bowl of strawberries, they were Bulma's favorite. He swallowed down a glass of chocolate milk and struck his chest a few times to force the food down. It was good…but it wasn't as good as Chi-Chi's cooking. He sighed and hugged his knees. He didn't even know where to begin. He was torn apart inside, hanging by a thread, and that thread was Bulma.  
  
"Son-kun?" Goku perked up and looked to his left. Bulma stood there in a Capsule Corp. baby-tee and blue jeans. Her aqua hair fell right above her shoulders, since she had cut it a few months back. He smiled; she looked pretty.  
  
"Did you save any food for me Mr. Staring Problem?" she laughed with a confident smile.  
  
Goku placed a hand on the back of his head and laughed off his blush, "I wasn't. Hahahaha…"  
  
"Ooh! Strawberries!" Bulma clapped with childish exuberance.  
  
Goku sighed, glad the attention was off of him for a moment, "so where do you think Gero's lab?"  
  
"In the mountains it was in one of my dad's science magazines. I have it narrowed down to about a one mile radius based on what my dad's said and common sense…see?" she said slamming down the map that had been stuffed in her back pocket.  
  
Goku looked at it with furrowed eyebrows, "Alright, do you wanna get going then?"  
  
"Sure!" She answered, finishing off her cup of coffee, "Are you positive you don't want any coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, heh, that stuff is too bitter for me." He chimed standing up.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
17 squinted as he studied the green bean-looking thing in the glass incubation tube, "What do you think this thing is sis?"  
  
18 shrugged, "Who cares? It's not bothering us."  
  
"Hmm…" 17 sighed tapping the glass, "You have no sense of curiosity at all…Kami! This thing is ugly."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat…and if it's so darn ugly then don't look at it." She replied with a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
"You wanna go do something then?" he asked as he stretched.  
  
"Sure…"she answered jumping off of Gero's desk, where she had been perched, "Where to?"  
  
"Um…Capsule corp.? Gero used to babble on and on about that place." He suggested  
  
"Alright." She agreed wanting to destroy anything associated with that moron.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's Notes: well there's chapter 8…good times…so how good were they? Well tell me in your review!!^_^  
  
Now…some fun stories to go check out…  
  
Peter Pan by: See_Jane_Conform  
  
Bulma and Goku start an affair to remember. The two soul mates try to heal their damaged hearts in this beautifully written fic.  
  
If I Could Turn Back Time by: Majin_Launch  
  
1 What if things had gone differently at the Tenkaichi Budoukai that changed everything in DragonBall? Would Goku have ended up with Chi-Chi or Bulma?  
  
2  
  
3 The Kakarotto Timeline by: Pareathe  
  
An experiment goes wrong, and Bulma finds herself in an alternate timeline where Goku never hit his head. She sees the future that might have been if the Saiyajin Kakarotto was still alive. 


	9. Flying Romantic

"Gokuuuuuuuuu!" Bulma screamed warily, "My feet hurt!"  
  
Goku lowered his shoulders and huffed, he forgot how difficult this woman could actually be. "Well Bulma I told you to wear comfortable shoes!"  
  
"But I needed to break in these new hiking boots somewhere!" she cried frustrated, "Oh the things I go through in the name of fashion!"  
  
"Gosh Bulma, you're impossible." He responded with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Impossible?! You have no idea what it's like you're a GUY Goku we women HAVE to look good and I make it my mission to blah blah blah…." Goku turned the angry woman's rants off as he noticed something in the distance.  
  
"Did you hear a word of anything I just…mphm." She was cut off as her mouth was covered by her companion's hand.  
  
"Shhh…I see something." He whispered, drawing her into his chest as they hid against a rock just out of view of the commotion.  
  
Bulma fought back a blush as she felt herself enjoying the sensation of his warm callused hand against her face and the feeling of his soft heart beat on her back. She couldn't really figure out why she suddenly liked this so much. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. She would have time to over analyze the whole thing later.  
  
Goku looked carefully around the corner and saw the androids fly out of a rocky crevice, a smile spread across his face. {So that's where Gero's lab is} he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt Bulma's tense body relax and rest against him. His face reddened as her scent assaulted his senses. It smelt so delicious, if he had his tail still he realized it would be wagging back and forth. Funny, he never remembered thinking such a thing before. After a prolonged moment he shook the thoughts out of head and reluctantly let her go. "I…I…think I know where the lab is." He struggled for words, heck he was struggling for air as she looked at him with her inquisitive gaze.  
  
"Nani?" she breathed looking at him with an equally flushed face.  
  
He pointed to the gathering of rocks he had seen the androids depart from, "Up there, I just saw the androids fly away from it."  
  
Her eyes bugged out as she realized what he had just done. "That's incredible Goku! You know how long this would have taken us had you not seen that?!" she squealed, happy she'd be able to get these hiking boots off sooner than she had first thought.  
  
Goku smiles as he studied her content expression. What was wrong with him? He was starting to think he should have had some of that coffee or maybe just less bacon. He grabbed her waist and drew her close to him, raising them off of the ground and slowly toward where they thought the lab was.  
  
Bulma clutched onto his shoulders and looked down at the ground as it grew smaller and smaller. After they had gotten a few feet in the air, she felt a dizzy spell coming on and hid her face in his shoulder, she felt his arms tense suddenly and she looked up at him to see him seemingly staring straight back at her. "Son-kun are you alright?" she asked concerned he was feeling sick again.  
  
"Hmn…fine…" he seemed to answer more in a dazed confusion than in response to anything.  
  
She felt his forehead and was relieved to find no fever. She sighed and began massaging his tensed shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. After a few moments she turned his chin to her face again, "We'll get through this Son-kun."  
  
Broken out of his earlier daze he grinned at her bravely and squeezed her slightly, "I should be the one telling you that."  
  
She smirked playfully, "We all need to hear that sometimes, even super Saiyajins do."  
  
His eyes slanted into an unreadable expression that Bulma had never seen before. She wasn't sure whether to be frightened, concerned or neither; the only thing that she was sure of was that it was hypnotic. Her breath caught in her throat, his eyes seemed so dark and never ending, it was like she was being sucked into his soul for a moment.  
  
She was broken out of his spell by the ground rising to meet her feet as they landed. They stared at each other for another moment before Goku realized what they were doing and quickly broke away from her with a smile, "Well that lab isn't gonna find itself."  
  
She nodded and the two began investigating the ledge for a possible entrance to the lab. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Bulma discovered a keypad on one of the rocks and let out a smug laugh. "Hey Goku! I found the security panel over here!" she called to the Saiyajin who was a few feet away from her.  
  
Goku turned from where he was searching and grinned, "Great! Ummm…security? Do you need me to blast the door open?"  
  
"Nah…I got it." She answered, pulling a screwdriver out of her always handy and fashionable capsule corp. utility belt, "Sometimes ya don't need to use brute force to get where you want to go Goku, sometimes you need to sly and sneaky."  
  
Goku shook his head and sat Indian style a few feet away from her to watch her work. She smelt as good as she looked, he thought. He raised an eyebrow at this thought he wasn't sure what it was that had changed about her smell, maybe a new perfume? He shook his head that couldn't be right; she always wore that Chanel stuff. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed.  
  
After a few minutes Bulma stood up from her work and shaped a V with her fingers to symbolize victory as the doors slid open. Goku stood up and grinned, "Great job Bulma."  
  
  
  
Well, I AM a genius." She laughed almost strutting into the lab. Goku watched her walk into the lab and slowly followed the unreadable expression from earlier plastered on his face again.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Wow! This Gero guy was something else." Goku said looking at the high tech. machinery about the room.  
  
"Yeah…something else." Bulma answered in disgust as she noted the hentai magazines on his desk.  
  
"Hey Bulma! What do you think this is?" Goku asked as he tapped on the incubation glass in the middle of the room. He squinted his eyes to look at the inhabitant of the tube.  
  
"Not right now Goku…" Bulma responded as she threw aside the blue prints for a gas powered toaster and dug deeper into the eccentric scientist's blue prints.  
  
"There's a green thingy inside of it." He said tapping harder.  
  
"This is it! I found it!" she suddenly yelled, surprising Goku so much he accidentally fell forward sending the glass chamber shattering to the floor.  
  
"Oops.." he laughed placing a hand on the back of head.  
  
"Dammit Goku! You klutz!" Bulma screamed stomping toward him with a threatening look on her face that made the Saiyajin cower. "You're no help at all! I'm over here finding the blue prints to android 18 and there you are breaking everything!!"  
  
Goku shrank away," I'm sorry Bulma-chan…"  
  
"Hmph, well the damage's already been done. Wouldn't you say so?" she huffed indignantly, "Let's just get out of here, my feet hurt."  
  
Goku nodded and followed behind her as they departed from the lab.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's Note: A little romantic? Yeah, I know mushy! Anyhoo…tell me what you think and review because I looooooooooooooooove reviews oh yes I do…I do  
  
Hmmm…so what's on the plate for this round of recommendation corner? For something entirely different this chapter will be dedicated to non-Goku and Bulma's…  
  
  
  
Revolution by:SSJ_Miria_Trunks  
  
This is a Pan/Trunks fan fic., another famous fictional couple DBZ fans like to write about. There has always been bad blood between The House of Vegeta and the Sons, however one event may set off a revolution. A very cool AU! Worth checking out!  
  
  
  
What's a Kakarot? By: Mango_Madness  
  
After hearing the word day-in and out, young Trunks and Goten finally ask Vegeta to explain what a "Kakarot" is.  
  
I swear to you one of the funniest, adorable and well- written fic.s on fan fiction.net! I recommend it highly!  
  
Before the DragonBalls: The History of Vegeta by:SecretSquirl  
  
Warning! Warning! Shameless Plug! Shameless Plug! ^__^ 


	10. Burning

17 laughed maniacally, sending another blast at Capsule Corp. compound, "Down with scientific advancement!"  
  
18 shook her head tiredly, deciding not to point out the irony of what he just said. Since he was created through the advancement of science, "17, I think you've killed everyone, can we go now…I hear there's a carnival at the edge of town."  
  
"Carnival?" 17 said with blatant interest, "I like your thinking sis., let's get out of here."  
  
The two androids nodded at one another and shot off into the eastern sky.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Goku looked ahead at the horizon with a concerned frown. Gohan...his son…  
  
He was broken from his musing by a weak voice, "Goku?"  
  
"Yeah…" he responded darkly.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, it was just well my feet really hurt." Bulma said timidly.  
  
He looked down at the girl he held in his arms and smiled, "There's no reason to be sorry, Bulma-chan."  
  
"But Son-kun." She interjected.  
  
He turned her around to look into her eyes; "It's alright Bulma-chan."  
  
He touched her cheek and his smile warmed as she saw her face turned pinkish. Bulma shook her head, fighting off the blush that had grown on her face and looked back at him, "Hey…when you feel up to training again, you can use the gravity room if you want." She looked away from him and sighed heavily as she remembered her last moments with Vegeta.  
  
{"The androids…" he growled," They're here."  
  
"What?! But they're not supposed to be here for another year…" she said in shock.  
  
"The Namek's dead and that's the only way to explain it." He responded preparing to leave.  
  
"Piccolo's dead?! Are you sure?!" Bulma panicked, that meant the dragon balls were gone.  
  
"I knew that boy from the future was a liar the moment he said he was a Saiyajin." He growled taking off. He turned for a final look at her, she looked so beautiful in that moment.  
  
"Vegeta…don't…stay away too long, or your dinner will get cold…" she whispered, trying to stay strong.  
  
"Maybe it will taste half way decent then." He answered softly}  
  
Goku looked forward at the purplish horizon again. "You loved him?" he abruptly asked as though he had read into her thoughts.  
  
"No! Are you crazy? I…just…felt for him…ya know?" she said a little guilty for the quick denial to his question.  
  
He nodded still concentrating on the horizon. He slowed as the saw the fire up ahead, "Oh Kami…"  
  
Bulma stretched her head and screamed in horror as she saw her house and business in flames. He held her tighter as they landed on the lawn to survey the damage.  
  
"My house! My lab! Oh Kami! Why?!" she cried, the sound muffled in Goku's chest as he comforted her. He stopped a fleeing worker, "What happened?"  
  
"The androids…they blew it up! Now if you'll excuse me I wanna live to see tomorrow!" the worker answered hurriedly leaving the two.  
  
"Those beasts!" she cried.  
  
"Shh...Shh..." he soothed rocking her back and forth. Bulma bit her lower lip. What were they going to do now? It all seemed so utterly hopeless.  
  
Goku's ears perked as he heard one of the firefighter's walkie-talkies say the androids were sighted at a carnival at the outskirts of town. He scowled and pulled away from Bulma, "Hey, I'll be right back."  
  
She looked up at him and realizing what he was planning grabbed his forearm, "No, don't be stupid."  
  
He cupped her face in his hands and smiled, "You know better than anyone I can't help that." He then turned and took off to the east.  
  
Bulma ran after him for a few feet before collapsing to the ground in defeat. "Damn you Goku! Damn you!" she sobbed.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Goku frowned as he approached where he hoped the androids were. He would make them pay for all the pain they'd inflicted.  
  
17 let out a yelp as the roller coaster sped down the incline and then a sharp corner. No lines, no price, just right. He laughed and blasted the operator as the ride pulled into the station. Suddenly the android heard a growling noise from behind him. "Not now 18, c'mon I'm having…" he trailed off as he saw the angry man behind him, "Who are you?"  
  
Goku's eyebrows lowered in determination, "The protector of this planet."  
  
"Ho! What do we have here? A super hero?" 17 patronized.  
  
Goku let out an equally patronizing chuckle, "I've heard of crazier things like scientifically altered people."  
  
17 raised an eyebrow, "If you're challenging me you'll loose…your life that is…"  
  
Goku put a hand on his hip, "Unlikely…NYAA!" he stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
17 scowled, "Enough talk!" He sent a blast at the Saiyajin, which Goku quickly deflected, sending a blast of his own. 17 flew back into a concession stand and Goku chased after him pummeling him with knees and punches.  
  
After recovering from the earlier fall, 17 began to get an advantage on Goku which the warrior quickly dispelled by going super Saiyajin.  
  
17 stepped back in shock, "You too?"  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow," What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That's what that kid did before I killed him." 17 said still in wonder of the golden transformation.  
  
Goku smiled proudly for a moment, "You mean he was a super Saiyajin…my boy." He felt his chest swell with pride and grief all at once. He looked back at the androids and growled. He would avenge his son's memory, "KA…ME…HA…ME..UGH". An annoyed 18 hit him from behind.  
  
"Really 17 can't you do anything by yourself?" she asked tauntingly.  
  
17 dusted himself off and lifted his nose, "Like you could do any better."  
  
She frowned, "Watch me." She went to attack Goku but was caught off guard when she noticed he wasn't where she had left him.  
  
"Here I am!" Goku yelled, kicking her into her unsuspecting brother.  
  
"Hey 18! How about we make this a family affair?" 17 asked staring squarely at the Saiyajin.  
  
"Sounds fine with me." She muttered standing up with her brother.  
  
Goku's eyes flashed with concern. Two on one wasn't fair and he could barely take on one of these androids, two was a stretch even he might be unable to handle.  
  
They attacked him from both sides and for awhile he was able to ward one off while fighting the other until 18 blasted his head on, blinding him momentarily. 17 capitalized by knocking him to the ground. Goku scowled about to get up when the two began blasting him repeatedly. He let out a cry as he felt his body being burnt on the outside and inside by the barrage of powerful blasts. He felt blackness begin surround him as he gasped in for air. He had felt this feeling before; it was that feeling one had before they died. He remembered having it on Namek when Frieza was drowning him.  
  
He saw Krillin, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Yamcha, and Tien. They were all there waiting for him, then he saw Bulma…Bulma… Her aqua eyes piercing the darkness, her porcelain skin warding off the black, her laugh penetrating through the quiet. He had to survive for her. Suddenly, the pain meant nothing to him. He smirked determined. He would survive for her…for him…for the earth.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's Notes: Well there's chapter ten…can you believe it? Well of course you can…but I can't…^_^ well same old same old…review..review…review and if you want to be on my mailing last leave your e-mail in your review  
  
*Wonders if the repetition will work*  
  
Here are my recommendations of the moment:  
  
Dragonball Z: Saga of the Master Saiyajin by: Steeldramon21  
  
Gochi, a time traveler like Mirai Trunks, has come on a mission: to help the Z Fighters fight a nearly-unbeatable foe. Couples are: Goku/Chichi, Vegeta/Bulma, and eventually Goku/Bulma (it will be explained).  
  
The_Lady_Of_Fire By: Baby_Kakarott  
  
After making a wish to free themselves from the wrath of Majin Buu the Z fighters end up on a far away planet, where they may be able to find friendship, hate, adventure, and maybe even love.  
  
The_Title_Unknown By: Xasshaaz  
  
Bulma discovers her feelings for Goku and vice versa in this Dragonball based fic. that has action, adventure and whole bunch of angst-filled romance. 


	11. What is This Feeling?

Everything was blurry and achy. That was all he knew as his eyes fluttered open to the harsh fluorescent lights above. The outline of a face slowly began to form in front of him, HER face.  
  
"Bulma-chan." He whispered with a hoarse voice.  
  
She smiled warmly gently caressing his right cheek, "Hey there sleepy head."  
  
"I'm hungry.." he whimpered slightly shifting into the movements of her hand.  
  
Bulma let out a soft chuckle, "Typical…I'll get you some food." She got up to leave but he prevented her by taking a hold of her hand pleadingly, "Don't leave me Bulma."  
  
She looked at him with a confused expression, not at the request more than the tone. It wasn't really a tone she was used to at all from him, it reminded her of how Yamcha sounded when she had comforted him after his lost to Jackie Chun. "But aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Can't you call a robomaid or something?" he whined.  
  
"A robomaid? For all you know Goku you're in a hospital bed with no legs. Last thing you remember, Capsule Corp. was burning down and you were running off like some doofus hell bent on revenge." She answered trying to grit back the edge of frustration in her voice. She still hadn't entirely forgiven him for the earlier episode.  
  
He closed his eyes and his lips twitched up into a smile, "Well…I know that we're at Capsule Corp. because hospital rooms don't have computers in them and there's a Capsule Corp. logo on absolutely everything, so my guess is that although the compound was partly destroyed your lower quarters weren't."  
  
Her face dropped, "How could you have possibly guessed that?"  
  
He turned to face her his dark eyes shining, "Maybe I'm smarter than you think Bulma or…" suddenly his voice turned slightly darker, "maybe I can just sense my way into your mind."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat at his last words. His fingertips had begun to gently massage her hand and for the life of her she didn't know what she was doing or what he was doing. This change between them was scaring her to death and he wasn't making things any easier. Damn him and his naïve nature, he probably didn't notice the way they had been acting towards each other. So it was up to her to be the stronger…no the SMARTER one.  
  
But what was the smart thing to do? Deny these new feelings? Give into them? The latter seemed impossible. Which was the better choice for Goku? For her? She didn't know what to feel.  
  
She remember suddenly the sweeping fear that over took her when she had seen him fly off to confront the androids. She was petrified for him and at the idea of being alone. She barely remembered some guy coming up to her and saying something about the salvageable lower half of the Capsule Compound but she was only partly listening as she looked up at the rapidly darkening horizon. Her thought and spirit were with him like they always had been.  
  
Suddenly a pain raced through her body. It seared into her conscious and inside her soul it was like she was being torn apart, atom by atom. It was excruciating. She tried to scream but only let out a low whimper as she curled into a ball on the wet grass. She pulled at her, at her clothes, her hair, anything and everything she could put in her grasp, just to alleviate the pain throbbing through her body. Subconsciously she made a silent plea, "Goku…please stay with me…" She grimaced as a new pain hit her, he was being torn away from her and she feared she'd die with him at this point. Then as quickly as it came the pain was gone. She sat up and let out a raspy breathe before jumping up and running into the practically destroyed Capsule Compound for one of her dino caps. The only one left unharmed by the fire was her bike, she smirked, her favorite.  
  
She raced to where she guessed he was. Not really guessed, she actually knew somehow. Remembering the feeling she had had when Vegeta had died and then the one she had just experienced through Goku she realized that it might be some sort of Saiyajin phenomenon. She might have guessed a mating bond if the idea of her and Goku forming one wasn't absolutely ludicrous! Then the idea of her and Vegeta forming one…why that was even more ridiculous. No, she decided it had to be a…a friendship bond, and that's why the pain she had felt through Goku had been more painful. Her and Goku as a couple, laughable…laughable…  
  
When she had found him his body was in horrible shape…broken bones, burnt flesh. She cringed at the memory and the pain of carrying him onto her bike. She vowed that that would be the last time she dragged him anywhere, three times was enough.  
  
"Bulma?", she was broken out of her musing as she looked down at the angular face she had seen so many times before, "Yes Goku?"  
  
"Senzu beans.." he choked as he realized it hurt to take in deep breathes.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't you mention them earlier you moron!" she reprimanded looking around for them nonetheless.  
  
He swallowed painfully, "They're in the bag Chi packed or me." It was the first time he had been able to say her name with out a tinge of grief in his voice.  
  
She opened the bag and found the small brown sack where they were kept. Two…there were two left. Did he need two? She decided against it and gave him one, saving the other just incase. She took one out and put the other away.  
  
She pushed the bean pass his lips and into his mouth. His lips were soft. She cringed at allowing the thought to cross her mind. He chewed it and swallowed hardly as he felt the healing properties pass through his body. He sat up, after a moment and stretched as though he had just slept a peaceful night's rest. "Well, time to eat." He stated as he scratched his belly button.  
  
Bulma smiled at the peaceful look on his face until she once again realized she was still mad at him, "You idiot! I told you, you weren't ready to fight the androids! But did you listen to me? NOOO! Instead you go out and almost get yourself killed and to prove what? You're a dumb as the rock you crawled out from under?!"  
  
He cowered away, "Uh…heh…Bulma, I'm sorry but…it's okay…I mean well I'm alive…you're alive…and the computer's alive."  
  
She sighed, it wasn't worth her loosing her temper over, "Just don't scare me like that."  
  
His eyes slanted and a throaty noise began to vibrate through his voice box, as he looked at her figure a few feet away. Beautiful.  
  
She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, his eyes showed a hunger that seemed to burn clear into his soul. If she looked any longer she wouldn't be able to be held accountable for her own actions, "Uhm…I don't know about you but I'm starving."  
  
He smirked uncharacteristically, "Starving…starving for a taste." His eyes seemed to be scanning her body slowly and methodically. She took a step back as she realized he looked ready to pounce her any second.  
  
"Are..are you alright?" she stammered, cursing herself for not coming up with anything better to say.  
  
Yet her question seemed to work as he shook his head and smiled the grin that she knew all to well. "No, I'm not alright…I'm hungry." He answered climbing out of his bed.  
  
She sighed in slight relief, or maybe it was frustration. She couldn't say she didn't like the way he had been looking at her, on the contrary, she felt a burning in her lower abdomen that said differently but they were just friends…just friends…friends. She just had to convince herself of that.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
***  
  
17 looked down at the shards of glass in confusion, "What the hell happened here?"  
  
18 stepped onto the shriveled green embryo and crossed her arms, "I think we've been robbed."  
  
17 playfully put on a shocked face, "Oh no! Whatever will we do? We've been victimized!"  
  
"Guess we'll have to get some justice cowboy." She answered.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took kinda longer than usual to get this one out…it's been a busy few weeks and this week's only gonna get more hectic soo I would expect the next chapter more later than sooner. Anyhoo…review if you wanna…and if you don't…then review anyway ^__^  
  
If you want to be on my update list just tell me in your review and leave your e-mail. Well that's it for now ja ne! 


	12. Romantic Ageru Yo

The two old friends laughed heartily as they entered Bulma's bedroom after a huge dinner.  
  
"Heh…and then he just ran away.." Goku laughed.  
  
Bulma giggled, "Just like that? What did you and that girl do?"  
  
"Hmmm…she threw a boulder at him and blew up his air bike." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Nani?!" Bulma blurted out wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah…she was really strong…I think her name was Arale…I wonder what happened to her…" he answered tilting his head.  
  
Bulma laughed through her nose and placed a hand on her hip, "And while you were off having your fun, I was risking my life to find those Dragonballs before those nastys to make their wish."  
  
"Hai, But you only wanted to make a wish for yourself, not to stop them…" He responded plopping down on the bed.  
  
"Well what does that matter huh? I got the job done, thank you very much." She answered smugly sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Goku put his hands behind his head and sighed contently, "Pilaf…heh…I wish all the evil-bad-guy-world-conquerors I fought were like him…"  
  
"Well if I recall correctly, at the time we were pretty scared of him." Bulma said lying back with a sigh.  
  
"Nah…only YOU were scared…and maybe Oolong…. But not me I was just hungry." He answered looking over at her.  
  
"Oh shut up. I was not scared, I was just trying to get Yamcha's attention." She answered with an almost cross voice.  
  
"Yeah. Like when you came running back to me when I left to bring turtle back to the sea." He patronized.  
  
"Hey! I only came with you because I was scared you go do something stupid and besides you still had the four star Dragon ball in your pocket." She answered in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"You know, it's been awhile since I've heard you sing." He suddenly said propping himself up with his elbow to look down at her.  
  
"I never sang Goku." She said flatly.  
  
"Sure you did…that song…" ha said in recollection.  
  
"There isn't a song…" she threatened, trying to get him to back off.  
  
"Sure there is…Romantic….uhmm…Ager…uhmm…" insinuation, never worked on him however.  
  
"There's no song Goku…" she growled.  
  
"There is too and you know it and if you don't sing…I'll make the most annoying sound in the world until you do." He threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't…" Bulma said looking at him suspiciously  
  
"Watch me…." Goku prepared to begin screeching by taking in a deep breath, "One….twooooooooo……"  
  
"Oh you mean Romantic Ageruyo?" she suddenly said pretending it just dawned her.  
  
He exhaled like a deflating balloon, "Uh huh, now you gotta sing it."  
  
"No…Goku…No…." she was cut off as she realized he was preparing to screech again, "Alright fine!"  
  
Goku laughed victoriously as she closed her eyes trying to remember how the song went..  
  
~Oide fantajii suki sa misuterri  
  
Kimi no wakasa kaku sanaide~  
  
Bulma smiled as all the beautiful memories came sweeping back to her. She had forgotten all the places she had been and all the things she had seen…  
  
~Fushigi shitakute bouken shitakute  
  
Dare mo minna uzauza shite `ru~  
  
Goku's eyes slanted as he remembered how it felt to fly on nimbus, to feel the wind in his face as he went on one exciting adventure after the next.  
  
~Otana no furi shite akiremocha  
  
Kiseki no nazo nado tokenia yo~  
  
She remembered seeing Yamcha for the first time in the desert sun. The piggy noise. Treasure hunting under the sea…each word she sang seemed to bring back another long forgotten memory.  
  
~Motto wairudo ni motto takumashiku  
  
Ikite goran~  
  
He moved inched closer to her, she was so beautiful. He remembered watching TV with her, taking his first bath, and arguing with her. There were so many things.  
  
~Romantic ageru yo  
  
Romantic ageru yo  
  
Honto no yukki wo misete kuetara~  
  
She inhaled thinking of Fire Mountain and seeing Goku grow up year after at the martial arts tournaments. He was so much a part of her life.  
  
~Romantic ageru yo  
  
Romantic ageru yo  
  
Tokimeku mone ni kira-kira hikatta~  
  
His face was inches away from hers. He studied her closely. She looked like she needed to be kissed or maybe he needed to be kissed or maybe they both did. He closed his eyes and closed the space between them.  
  
~Yume wo ageru yo~  
  
She was cut off as Goku's lips pressed softly against hers. Her eyes shot open in total shock. He was kissing her but I wasn't registering. His lips suddenly crushed harder against hers, and taken away by the moment, her eyes slid shut as she kissed back with as much emotion as him, her hands finding a place in his raven hair.  
  
Goku's hand caressed her face. So many memories and emotions were swirling in his head and made him want to make the kiss deeper and deeper. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her lips invitingly part, leading his tongue into her sweet mouth. The flavors that came to him tasted so delicious. He shifted his weight so he was on top of her and cupped her face with his hands.  
  
Bulma jumped slightly as she felt his tongue dance with hers. She never wanted to break away from him or let this moment end. She couldn't believe she was kissing Son Goku, that goofy boy from all those years ago.  
  
He broke away from her lips and looked at her almost pleadfully, "Can we get married?"  
  
Bulma voice was caught in her throat as he looked up at his dark hungry eyes. Marry? What did he mean? Her question was answered almost immediately as she felt his hands slide shyly up her shirt. She felt her face blushing. He thought that getting married was… Her face turned redder at the thought. Of course, he did….well at least he didn't think it was food anymore… Her thoughts were invaded as she felt his calloused hands wandering her body. If she didn't stop this soon things would get out of control. "G..Goku…we can't…you're not ready for something like this." She said it with as much conviction as she could muster, which really wasn't much.  
  
His head lowered to the crook of her neck. He ran his tongue across the sensitive flesh, "I love you."  
  
"You can't." she whimpered. She placed her hands on his shoulder in an attempt to pull him off but only ended up caressing his them.  
  
"I want you." his lips pressed against her hot skin.  
  
"You're not thinking clearly…" she moaned.  
  
"I need you." his teeth gently grazed her skin.  
  
She wanted this so much, but something wasn't right. "Not yet." She pleaded, massaging his chorded neck.  
  
He pulled away and kissed her lips softly, looking deeply into her eyes. "Soon then…" He rolled off of her and pulled her closely against him.  
  
She was about to say something but when she tried to push away from him she heard him whimper softly, he was still like a child in some ways. She relented and cuddled against his chest with a sigh. He needed to feel loved and so did she, he wasn't going to try anything, she knew better than that. She closed her eyes and fell into a safe sleep with him.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's Notes: Things got hot in that chapter ne? Hehehehehehehe^___^ So what did you think? Tell me! Review! Oh and to answer BulmasGoku's question Goku and Bulma stole the plans to one of the androids in that chapter and Goku accidentally killed Cell.  
  
^__^ 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! Thank you to all those who made it possible, at the end of my story I'll have a personal note to all of you. I never imagined how successful this fic. would be when I started, although Nekoni did, since she's actually the one who convinced me to write this, so thank you so much Nekoni!! ^_^  
  
oh and Romantic Ageru Yo is the end theme to Dragon Ball in Japan ^_^ 


	13. After The Fact

"You androids don't stand a chance!" Mr. Satan confidently stated shaping a V with his fingers arrogantly, his white cape flapping in the breeze.  
  
17 and 18 looked at him as though someone had played a practical joke on them. This guy had challenged them? They thought that blonde haired guy from before had, but this? This was just an insult! They stood there amazed as he babbled on and on about how he was going to dismember them until finally 17 turned to his sister commenting, "18 I've never been so bored in my life."  
  
"Hai." She agreed shifting her weight from her right to her left foot.  
  
Mr. Satan scowled as he heard the two androids insult his honor. He'd show them though. Without warning he shot into the air and laid a direct punch right on the face of android 17. He smirked in self-approval until he noticed his most powerful punch had no effect at all. His throat cracked nervously as he lowered his fist.  
  
"What was that?" a bewildered 17 asked turning to his giggling sister.  
  
"I think he hit you." she responded.  
  
17 raised an eyebrow and whacked the trembling fighter aside like a fly, "Really? You think it was a hit?"  
  
"What does it matter now? At least you got him to shut up." She said placing her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Yeah…," he trailed off as an idea came to him, "Hey let's go loot a city!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" 18 sighed with fake enthusiasm as she shot off in the sky with her brother.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
As the light peeked into the windows of Capsule Corp., two old friends slept wrapped in each other's arms. The question plaguing both their minds, whether they were more than friends .  
  
Bulma was the first to awaken. She looked at the Saiyajin warily, What were they doing? This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Then again, what was supposed to happen she didn't know but these new feelings that she was having, they were scaring her. She never thought it was possible to fall in love with someone younger than she was. Okay, so it was only give or take five years, but still, she had always thought of him, as a younger brother…hadn't she?  
  
She didn't have an answer to that. The only thing she did have was an unmistakable desire to touch his face and whisper unspoken truths into his ear while they lay there but something prevented her. Maybe it was the events of last night. Last night was almost animalistic in the way he kissed her, with a hunger that was reserved for total lust, yet there was love too, there was love in his words, in his actions, in his…everything. They had been part of one another's lives for so long, she couldn't see living without him but at the same time she couldn't see herself 'marrying him' as he so innocently put it. When she looked at him she still saw the kid who didn't know what a bath was. But all this stress and all these emotions, she felt their friendship growing and flourishing into something else and it scared her. She was broken out of her musings as she felt the man next to her stir. She held her breath as he opened his eyes, so clear even as they were hazed with sleep. She didn't know what was happening.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
He had dreamed of her. Not of the angel by his side but of the one who had been torn from his side…Chi-Chi. He sat up and felt the bile rise in his stomach. What had he done? He looked over at Bulma and didn't know whether to run into the bathroom or lay back down next to her. He was so confused. He put his head in his hands and tried to put things straight in his mind. He kissed Bulma last night…all right, passionately kissed Bulma…okay fine…lustfully and passionately kissed Bulma with everything he had last night. He loved Chi-Chi…no wait; that's not entirely true, he loved Bulma too. He had always thought he had loved Bulma differently until recently. Lately, she had been on his mind almost constantly…which was weird considering he had a fight to train for.  
  
She hadn't married him last night. Looking back, he was glad, he been acting a little too out of character for both of their tastes (A.N. and looking back at it, the author's *_*). He shook his head, there was too much going on in his head at the moment, he needed to clear his mind and straighten things out. Standing up, he walked towards the picture window and looked out it, "I think I should start my training today Bulma-chan."  
  
Bulma sighed, she couldn't help feeling she had done something wrong last night. "Goku about last night."  
  
"Don't think about that right now Bulma-chan…I…I just…I think we both need to think and maybe get our minds on something constructive…like beating those androids…then." He looked over at her and smiled as he scanned over her tousled hair and still tired eyes, "We can think about other things."  
  
She smiled and nodded, "All right then…so you're sleeping on the floor still."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ +_+_+  
  
Author's Notes: okay that was a REALLY short chapter! I'm sorry. Originally, it was about a page longer but I read it over as I was typing it out and decided it wasn't really that good so I decided to divide the two into different chapters. So I'll have next chapter out fairly soon, I'd say in shorter than a week or so.  
  
Okay, now another dilemma I'm having is well…do you guys think Goku was too out of character in the last chapter? Or too abrupt? I'm thinking of rewriting it but I really need some feed back on that. Anyhow…that's all from this high school grad. for now. Review? ^_~ 


	14. Preparation

"So this is the gravity room." Goku mused as he ran his hand down the intricate control panels that he had no idea how to use.  
  
"Yup, pretty impressive huh? It took me and my dad weeks to come up with the prototype." She cringed at the thought of her father; he had been shopping with her mother in South City the day the androids arrived. Reports had said no one in the city had survived, and after she had gone to take a look at it a few days ago, she realized the reports were rights. Those androids left no room for error.  
  
She stiffened as she felt Goku's strong hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it, "Why don't you get started on those blue prints now? To get your mind off things."  
  
She turned to him and smiled weakly, "Yeah…there's work to do…okay Goku just set what you want the gravity level to be pressing these buttons and to start the programs, press this red button, to end it, just press it again, do you understand what I just said?"  
  
"Not a word." He laughed as he watched her fall over; "I'm kidding Bulma I'm not that simple."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously, "Alright Son-kun but if you need anything just give a holler."  
  
"Alrighty." He said watching her leave. He scanned the curves of her departing body for a moment, before catching himself and shaking his head. There'd be time for that later, right now he had to prepare for those androids or there won't be a later.  
  
He did a few warm-up stretches and set the gravity cautiously to 50 to test things out before starting out his work out.  
  
"WOW!" he exclaimed as the gravity kicked in pulling at his body, almost forcing him off his feet. After a few moments of exertion, he stood up straight and walked over to the controls, "This is great! Kami! Vegeta must've gotten a lot stronger while he was staying here." His eyes lowered in determination, "But now for the real work out." He set the controls for 200 and slowly reached for the red button, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of gravity about to hit him.  
  
"GHA!" he fell to his hands and knees but quickly struggled back up to his feet. This was going to be harder than he thought. Good.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Bulma sighed as she mulled over the numbers she had typed into her computer. They made little to no sense. How could Gero have come up with such complex models? The androids were once humans. That fact had surprised Bulma. At first she had thought they were entirely robotic, she should have known better than that though.  
  
She sat up as she heard Goku give out a surprised yelp, she almost wanted to run to him, but she knew he might take it the wrong way. Then she shook her head, no he wouldn't, it wasn't like he was Vegeta besides she needed to get away from the computer screen for a few minutes.  
  
She walked down the dusty corridors, she hadn't had anyone in to clean the place in weeks, and Bulma Briefs wasn't about to do any house works, she might break a nail. She looked down at her nails and sighed, not that she had any nails to break. They had all broken off thanks to the events of the past few days.  
  
She decided fist thing after these androids were beaten, she'd pamper herself at some European spa. No work, no distractions, no Goku? Well…actually, he COULD help her unwind. She blushed at the ideas running through her mind. Anyway, he would need some pampering too. For some reason that made her face hotter.  
  
When she reached the entrance to the gravity room she stood there for a moment preparing herself, in other words, fighting down the blush that had taken claim over her face. After wining that small battle, she looked into the room through the small window on the door and got quite the eyeful.  
  
He had discarded his shirt and shoes and was in midair shadowboxing. Her eyes bugged out as she watched all the muscles in his body move together in fluid motion with every punch and kick. The orange pants of his gi perfectly complimented the rest of his body. Breathtaking. His eyes flashing with sheer determination. He was so hot. She giggled at the description that had come to mind. She had never realized how 'hot' Son Goku was until that moment. His adult form oozed with sexuality and it made her feel flustered all over again. She felt like a teenage girl watching the boys play in gym class. She couldn't pull away from the scene. What was she thinking saying no last night? She was crazy to say no to him, he was perfect.  
  
She was broken out of her trance when he fell to the ground with a thunderous thud. She smiled, as she watched him struggle and fail to get up the first time. The look on his face was priceless right then, so innocent and…she had a flash back.  
  
{"So you're a girl huh?" The young boy said walking around her in fascination.  
  
"Yeah do you want the certificate of authenticity?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"No thanks." He said leaning on the stick he had been carrying, "My grandpa always told me to be extra nice to girls."  
  
She smiled, she already liked this grandfather of his, "well your grandfather is a very wise man."  
  
This kid was so naïve it was cute. Suddenly she felt her skirt being pulled up behind her. She swatted him away and scowled. Naïve her ass. He was gonna get it, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!"  
  
He looked up at her innocently, "I was just checking to see if you had a tail."  
  
Her face faltered as she saw the furry appendage swaying back and forth behind him.  
  
"It's okay maybe they just take longer to grow on girls than they do on boys." He said taking an interest in her car, as though nothing had just happened, "Hey how'd you get this monster to do what you want?"  
  
"It's not a monster silly it's a car." She said fascinated at how little he actually knew.  
  
"A car? Wow! Grandpa told me about those but I've never seen one before. HEY! I bet you're from the big city too!" He cried enthusiastically jumping down from the turned over car.  
  
"Of course." She answered watching him as he picked up the gigantic fish he had been carrying earlier.  
  
"I know how about you come back to my place and we have lunch and you can tell me all about the big city." He suggested looking back at her. }  
  
Bulma took a step back. She felt dirty suddenly for thinking about Goku the way she just had. She turned around and ran back to her lab slamming the door shut. How could she think of Goku that way? He was off limits to her, he always had been. If he hadn't been things would have played out differently, he wouldn't have married Chi-Chi and she wouldn't have let him. She gulped down the lump in her throat and sat back at her desk.  
  
Or maybe it would have all played out the same anyway because when it came down to it, she would have been afraid to tell him how she really felt all those years ago but they had just been kids and she couldn't ride nimbus, Chi-Chi could. She didn't deserve Goku. He was good; he was innocent and pure. She was selfish and demeaning. He was a hero and she was a coward.  
  
He had always been her hero and her superior, although she had pretended differently. She couldn't fight back the tears that were now splashing down her face. She had been stupid to let him go and stupid to think things could be different.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Goku looked at the door as he felt a spike in Bulma's small chi energy. He quickly stood up and turned the gravity off, running to her lab. He thought about knocking when he saw her closed door, but when had he ever knocked?  
  
He looked in on her, she was crying. He frowned and leaned down over her massaging the back of her neck, he felt her stiffen and fight back the sobs racking through her body. He frowned, he had never seen the woman he had known for almost all of his life like this. It hurt him deeply.  
  
"Bulma?" he whispered his face close to hers, "It's okay, Everything's going to turn out alright."  
  
She looked up at him his eyes misted over with tears of his own. She wanted to tell him he was a moron for being so optimistic. She wanted to tell him it was high time he stopped looking at the world through rose colored lenses. She wanted to scold him for being so naïve. She wanted to complain that he never knocked before entering, that he chewed with his mouth open, that he needed deodorant. That she was falling in love with him and he should run and hide because love never worked out.  
  
But as she looked into his loving onyx eyes she was speechless all she could bring herself to do was fall onto his form and sob uncontrollably, "No it's not, they're all gone and there's no way to get them back. I don't want to be here, I want to wake up in my bed and have this be some horrible nightmare!"  
  
She looked into his eyes pleadfully, "Please, tell me this is a nightmare. Make it all a nightmare"  
  
He looked down into her still watering eyes; he had never seen such a pure pain. He wished he could ease it in some way, but he couldn't see how. He bit his lower lip and caressed her cheek, causing her to cry harder. He took her chin in his hand and guided it so they were face to face. They both were hurting. They both had lost everything. They both had each other.  
  
He leaned his face down slowly, giving her time to stop him or more time to think about it and gently took her lips against his. He felt her sob against his lips but after a moment she pushed her lips slowly back against his, wrapping her arms shakily around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and drew her into a tight embrace.  
  
They broke away from each other still embracing. He smiled a bittersweet sort of smile, "All nightmares end." He whispered. Those were the only comforting words he could think to give. She let out a stray cry and ran her fingertips down his face.  
  
The moment was broken by a rumbling noise that shook through Capsule Corp. Bulma looked around nervously, breaking away from Goku, "What was that?"  
  
He laughed, slightly embarrassed, "Uhm…I'm a little hungry, that work out really worked up an appetite."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ +  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I got that out a little later than I thought. Ah well, this is the first chapter I didn't write out before typing…so I dunno how great the quality is. I just felt that I needed to add this chapter in. Hmmm…anything else?  
  
Well…how about some recommendations??  
  
A Nail Love Story By: Bucky  
  
Okay I know the concept might make you think Boring…. But it is far from that. It just so happens it's one of the best stories on Fanficton.net I promise you, read the first few chapters and if you're not hooked, I'll refund you your hay penny  
  
Untitled By: Felix McKadden  
  
Simply the best in character Vegeta story on fanfiction.net. If you are a Vegeta fan or simply a fan of DBZ writing you HAVE to check this story out. It's incredible, I was sucked into the story from the first few lines.  
  
  
  
Loveletter By: SapphireAngelOfTheNight  
  
It's a Goku/Bulma fic. with more than a sinister twist. It's gripping, scary and addictive all at once. A good read and a VERY original concept. ^_~ 


	15. No One's Perfect

"Okay and then we just carry the two and…Oh Kami! This can't be right…Oh my gosh it is!! I've finally done it!!! Hahahahaha….prepare to meet you're match you stupid son of a bakas!" Goku heard echo through the halls of Capsule Corp. as he exited the gravity room for his, 'before brunch, before pre-brunch, after post-breakfast', snack…for short, 'post-breakfast II.'  
  
He ran to Bulma's lab and kicked the door down, "What is it Bulma?! Are you Alright?…." His mouth gaped a little as he saw the woman, who just the day before was complaining about the stress and rigors of studying those blue prints and the wrinkles it was putting on her forehead prematurely, was dancing around her lab like a carefree teenagers, "Why are you doing the happy dance?"  
  
"Oh Goku!! I've finally done it!! I've discovered the androids' weakness! I know how to shut them down!!!" Bulma cried gleefully jumping into his arms.  
  
His eyes grew wide as he registered the news. After all his months of training and all her months of complaining, they'd finally be able to beat the androids and all this destruction.  
  
"REALLY!? That's great!" he laughed, joining her in a dance around the lab.  
  
"After all these months of work…I told you it'd pay off to wait to fight them you big goof." She laughed, "Now you're stronger and can ward them off until I can turn them off."  
  
He stopped dancing. Bulma looked up at his now serious and face and frowned a little, "What is it Son-kun?"  
  
"You? No, you can't turn them off, Bulma. That would mean you'd be on the battlefield with me and we all know that's not going to happen." He said with a serious tone.  
  
"What do you mean no?!" I'm the one who's going to create the thing to turn them off so I'm the one who's going to do it!" she argued.  
  
"Bulma-chan, it's too dangerous, they'll use you against me if they catch you." he answered in an even voice.  
  
"IF…and that's a VERY big if Goku, I'm not a complete moron, we can plan this, I mean, think about it, if I sneak in from behind and turn them off, we have a far better chance than if you do it from up close." She bargained, putting on her prettiest, most manipulative smile.  
  
"That's unhonorable." He said with disgust listening to her plan.  
  
"HONORABLE?! When the heck did this turn into an honor contest before or after they started slaughtering our family and friends?!?!" she screamed in his face, he frowned, in almost pouting manner.  
  
"Bulma, I will NOT put you in that type of danger. You said to me after I lost Chi and Gohan that I was all you had left and the same applies her…you're all I have left and I'm not going to put you in that kind of danger when I don't have to." He argued.  
  
"But Goku use some common sense here!" she screamed.  
  
He scowled, "Oh here we go again, right Bulma? Time to insult Goku's intelligence to get your way, I'm not an idiot Bulma and I'm not some little kid despite what you obviously think! My decision is final!" He stormed out of the room and went to slam the door behind him for affect but realized he had knocked it down. He quickly walked away, hoping she wouldn't notice the downed door until later.  
  
Bulma turned away from him and sat in her chair, crossing her arms in a tantrum like manner. "He's such an idiot, he's going to get himself killed."  
  
Suddenly an idea occurred to her, "Unless…hehehehehehe…. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Goku plopped down on the couch and began eating, deep in thought, "I shouldn't have yelled at her, I don't think I've ever lost my temper like that…but she was being snotty again. Kami, I hate when she acts like that. I'm not a total moron and I'm not that naïve little kid she met twenty years ago…why can't she see that?"  
  
He stuffed a few doughnuts down his throat when he felt arms wrap themselves around his neck, he looked up and saw Bulma smiling down at him, he swallowed hastily.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku…" she said her voice dripping with apology, "I won't go."  
  
He smiled, "I knew you'd eventually come around. Want a jelly doughnut?"  
  
"No thanks Son-kun…hehehe…ehem…I gotta get started on those controls…I mean control" she smirked as she walked away from him, letting her hips sway back and forth. As she did, she felt his eyes on her. Good, now that he trusted her, her plan should work perfectly.  
  
He sighed sitting back, getting back to his earlier thoughts…"and then there's times where she's obviously flirting with me like she knows I'm an adult…I just don't get women, I wish she'd make up her mind."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's Note: Well that was a short chapter…hehehehe…but that's because it's a set up chapter…^_^….I promise things are gonna get really interesting next chapter. So review…pretty please? 


	16. Can't Kid The Kidderor can you?

18 sat on a turned over car as her brother blasted the industrial center of North City into cinders. "You know 17, since you killed all those fighters, this has gotten boring."  
  
17 sighed and looked at her through squinted eyes, "Does it really matter sis?"  
  
She sighed and lowered her eyes, "Not really.but where's the fun in it?" ************************************************************************  
  
Goku tied the sash to his fighting gi and then turned to Bulma.  
  
"Well here's the control Goku, good luck." she said with a deceptive smile on her face, "Remember you have to get within 10 feet of the androids for it to work."  
  
He eyed her suspiciously, taking the control from her, 'You're planning something."  
  
Bulma's mouth hung open at the accusation, "No, I'm not, how could you say something like that Son-kun?"  
  
Well if she wants to play it that way he thought to himself, "Alright Bulma, then you won't mind if I take your Capsule Bike."  
  
Her eyes widened, "What?!?! No! You can't!"  
  
He turned to her and grinned slyly, "Why not? You're not going anywhere right?"  
  
"Grrr.FINE! You win! But Goku it would be so much easier! Just hear me out! You distract them and me, with me weaker chi energy, sneaks up behind them and turns them off, it's simple." She preached, finally reaching her breaking point.  
  
"See! I knew it! You were planning to go all along." He said victorious.  
  
"You know what Goku, I don't care if you don't want me there, how's that? Because when you leave, I'm just going to find a way to follow right behind you, so whether you like it or not I'm coming with you." she argued, crossing her arms sternly.  
  
Goku huffed in defeat, "Alright Bulma, we'll both go."  
  
She smiled victoriously, "See.I knew you'd see things my.way."  
  
She became silent as she saw a uncharacteristically, devilish glint in Goku's obsidian eyes, "But.before we go."  
  
She gulped as he stalked his way toward her. What the hell was he doing? This wasn't Goku.  
  
"Before we go what?" she squeaked nervously, walking backwards, until she was against a door. He pinned her there before she could react causing her to let out a shriek. She looked up at the lustful look in his eyes, "Goku, what are you dong?" she whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer. He had never been this direct before and she had never been this compliant to anyone before. Had it been anyone else who tried to pull something like this in fact, it'd be in question whether or not they could father children anymore.  
  
He leaned in close to her ear and whispered in a sultry tone that made her knees go weak despite herself, "I thought we could have a little fun before we go."  
  
"Fun?" she asked unevenly.  
  
"Fun." He whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck, gently kissing her. She closed her eyes and her hands searched desperately for the doorknob. Finally in a frenzied haze, she grabbed it to stay up. His hand then took hold of hers and pulled it away from the doorknob, he leaned in closer. Her mind was going a mile a minute, "Bulma.I'm." his lips were dangerously close to hers, "sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" she asked puzzled when suddenly she felt the door fall from behind her causing her to stumble into the bathroom. The door slammed unceremoniously in front of her and after hearing a locking noise she heard Goku call, out, "I can't risk it Bulma!"  
  
She blinked as she slowly began to realize what had just happened, she shook her head and came back to her senses, "You! You jerk!" she screamed slamming her fists on the door.  
  
Goku smiled as he listened to her fit from the other side of the door. He loved her too much to put her life in that type of danger, if only she could understand that. "I'll be back Bulma!" he called to her, flying out of the compound and to where he had heard the androids were on the latest news report. It was time to end their reign of terror.  
  
Bulma bared her teeth, sending a final kick at the door. She then leaned against the sink and sighed. She couldn't believe it, outsmarted by Goku, He used her own game against her and she hadn't even realized until it was too late. Unbelievable. ************************************************************************  
  
Goku flew quickly to North City. He wanted this confrontation over and done with before Bulma could plot a way to get out of her temporary prison. He grinned remembering their earlier confrontation. He had fallen head over heels for her. Funny, how he couldn't even explain why or how it happened, it was so gradual. It seemed like it all started back when they first met, they seemed destined for each other somehow, two travelers forever intertwined in one another's journeys. Now the only obstacle between them was the androids and he would remedy that. His face turned stone with determination as he went Super Saiyajin. **********************************************************************  
  
"Hey don't look now 17, but it's Blondie." 18 warned lifting her head to the power quickly approaching.  
  
17's neck stretched out to see, "But I thought we got him."  
  
"Guess we didn't" she shrugged.  
  
"Well I don't like being deceived like that." 17 said awaiting his opponent.  
  
Goku stopped in midair and scowled at the two androids.  
  
"Back for more?" 17 asked smugly.  
  
Goku smiled confidently, "You're going to pay for al the suffering you've inflicted."  
  
18 smiled and joined her brother, "Please, you're chi energy is pitiful."  
  
Goku growled lowly, he was sick of talking, it was time to act. He lowered to the ground and got into his traditional fighting stance, "Let's go."  
  
17 followed the Saiyajin to the ground and raised his arm, "Alright then." He lunged at Goku with a punch to his jaw, which he caught. 17 looked on in shock and horror as Goku crushed his hand.  
  
He then kicked the android in the stomach and followed through with an elbow to his neck. 17 grunted as he struggled back up with a stagger, "Heh, well it seems you've improved a little." ************************************************************************  
  
Bulma taped her foot on the linoleum floor as she thought up a plan.  
  
"The window's too small.the door's the only way out and I don't have the key, Dammit! Who makes a bathroom door that locks from the outside anyway?!" She screamed, glad no one was there to answer that sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly it hit her, "But maybe." She looked down at her utility belt and went into one of the compartments, finally pulling out a screwdriver. "I'll show you Goku.two can play at that game." +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's Notes: Well..things are coming to head now aren't they? What's Bulma planning? Will Goku be able to beat the androids? And will I get any reviews? All this and more in my next chapter!! 


	17. The Pain of Loss

Goku blasted 18 aside as he and 17 began throwing a barrage of kicks and punches at one another. He grunted in exhaustion. He wasn't going to be able to hold these two at bay for much longer at this rate. ************************************************************************  
  
Bulma laughed maniacally as she unscrewed the hinges of the door. She'd be out of there in a jiffy. "Just one more and HA!" she laughed as the last screw clanked to the ground, "Son Goku, prepare to be proved wrong." She snidely laughed in personal victory. She moved to the side, letting the door crash to the ground. She stormed out of the bathroom and did a check to make sure she had everything, the controller and her capsule bike, her bike! Dammit! She had let Goku take it. She slammed her hand on the table in the hall and heard something roll off the table. She looked down and smiled. He had forgotten it. She grabbed the bike and deployed it quickly hopping on and riding off to where she sensed Goku. This whole mental link between them had been growing for some time now she realized and now she could finally use it to her advantage. ************************************************************************  
  
Goku yelped as 18 elbowed his across the face and 17 kicked his lower back. The Saiyajin quickly countered with a punch to 18's stomach and a kick to 17's face. He quickly grabbed 18 by the ankle and flung her into some burning rubble, turning his attention back to 17.  
  
17 growled and punched Goku in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As he caught his breath, he felt a searing pain on the side of his head, he fell back, taking the brunt of a blast the android had produced.  
  
Goku spiraled down to the ground and lay there dazed for a few seconds before regaining enough coherence to send a blast at the black haired android. ************************************************************************  
  
Bulma sneakily rounded around some more rubble before she saw the battle between Goku and 17. She noticed 18 wasn't there, her eyes sparkled with hope, maybe he had already killed her. Inching closer and closer, she careful to stay out of sight until she was a few feet away from 17. She smiled, it was all over. Taking the controller, she was about to press the button when she felt a burning pain tear through her back and out her stomach. She looked down and to her horror, realized her stomach wasn't there anymore. Blood rose in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes as she staggered foreward reaching an arm out to Goku who became blurry and then went entirely black.  
  
18 clapped her hands together behind Bulma and sighed, "see 17, you can't do anything without me."  
  
Goku looked in horror as he saw the one who had been the only thread holding him together slip away from him. His eyes watered over and stung as they fell down his scratched face. A growl emanated in his throat as he stared at the two smug androids. He had to make them hurt as much as he did.  
  
He remembered their first dragon ball hunt, their first wish, and their first kiss. All the laughs they shared, the arguments they had, the memories they made. And now as quickly as she had sped into his life she was gone, "Bulma, BULMA!!!"  
  
Rage filled his body as he felt a new power growing inside of him. He let out a scream as his entire body was engulfed in a bright golden aura. His fists tightened as his entire body illuminated with electricity, it cracked and sparked around him as the skies darkened. The ground rose in clumps around him and exploded in midair. His muscles bulged, his hair grew straighter, he had broken the limits of a super Saiyajin.  
  
17 and 18 looked on in horror as Goku phased in front of them and punched them effortlessly into nearby buildings.  
  
He knew he could finish them now, he wanted to finish them now but..  
  
His hair turned ebony, he had to take care of Bulma first. He picked up her shivering body and held her closely. She tried to speak but her silenced her and whispered, "It's alright, it's not that bad, a senzu bean will fix you right up." At least he hoped so.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Well, there isn't really very much to say. ^_^ I hope you liked it? It took me a bit longer than I wanted to proof read it but I promise to get the next one out a bit sooner. 


	18. Victory Can Come At A Price

17 shook off the rubble above him and groaned, "what was that?"  
  
18 crawled out from the concrete tomb she had been embedded in, hunched over, "I don't know, but I don't think it's good."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku placed Bulma gently on her bed and ran to his bag to get the last senzu bean. He rushed back to her and placed it in her mouth, coaxing her to chew. He ran his bloodstained hands through her aqua hair nervously as he waited for her to recover. The seconds felt like hours. Had he been too late? Had he failed her like he had in his dream? His eyes closed as he felt grief take over him. He had been too late.  
  
He choked back a sob thinking all was lost when suddenly he felt Bulma's hand gently caress his cheek. His eyes opened and he saw her looking at him with the most beautiful expression.  
  
"Bulma-chan." He whispered, allowing a hand to travel down to her chin. She smiled and her hand reached out to his lips. She traced them with her fingertips.  
  
She loved him. It was all so clear to her now. She had always been in love with him and he had always been in love with her. Her fingertips trailed down to his neck muscles. She sighed and looked into his intense eyes, "Goku.I love you."  
  
His eyes widened in slight shock and then lowered in affection, "I love you Bulma." He whispered lowly as he inched closer to her, gently touching his lips against hers. Bulma's eyes closed as she felt him pull away for a moment before dipping her head to kiss her more deeply. She ran her hands down his neck, leaning foreword; allowing Goku hands to wander down her back.  
  
Goku climbed onto the bed and gently placed himself on top of her and then hesitated. She looked up at him, "What is it?"  
  
He looked at her concerned as he touched her stomach, "Does it still hurt?"  
  
She smiled, "No, I feel much better thanks to you."  
  
He smiled, relieved and kissed her lips softly before moving down to her stomach and planting butterfly kisses around it. "Bulma.I want the pain to go away..", he breathed laying another kiss on her stomach.  
  
It was such a simple request that meant so much. Her hands roamed freely in his wild hair and she moaned, "Then for tonight how about we make the world go away."  
  
He moved back up and looked deeply into her eyes, making sure this was she wanted. She smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Then I'll make it all go away." He purred catching her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
And so their souls joined together forever bound to one another's endless adventure.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku awoke the next morning with a hearty yawn. He grunted when he realized Bulma wasn't next to him. "Bulma? Bulma!" he called out and after receiving no answer decided it was time to panic. He looked through all the rooms of the Capsule Compound and had no success of finding even a trace of her. Finally, he came to the kitchen where he found a note addressed to him. He looked down at it, the writing was hers, "Don't do this to me Bulma." he whispered as he began reading.  
  
Goku, Look, I need to clear my head. Please don't hate me. -Bulma  
  
"Dammit!" he crumpled the letter up and threw it on the ground. She always did this. She just couldn't take being confronted with real feelings, Yamcha had told him, and he saw it with his own eyes time after time. He should have this one coming. Sighing he shook his head; and now what was he to do?  
  
He scowled, "I'll just take it out on the androids."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma sat back on her bike as she listed to the radio with her eyes clothes. She had stopped a few hours ago in the desert and was beginning to regret the choice, the sun was beating down on her relentlessly and it wasn't even past 10 in the morning. Of course that was the least of her troubles.  
  
Goku.What was she thinking last night? She had corrupted her little hero. Why had she done it? She wasn't sure, even after hours of driving she wasn't sure. Wasn't sure why she stopped in the desert, wasn't sure why she slept with Goku a few hours earlier, wasn't sure where to go from here. She sat up and took a swig of water from her canteen; maybe it was the idea of getting close to someone again. It had been so long since.  
  
"Yamcha."  
  
She looked about the desert terrain as she remembered the first time she saw him. He was charging at Goku full force but was stopped dead in his tracks when their eyes met. She remembered every detail of the way he looked at her, the clothes he was wearing, and the way the world stopped in that moment. The same way the world stopped when she had heard Goku died on Namek.  
  
"I love him, Yamcha." She whispered in apology to her first love, "What do I do?"  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up and a piece of trash hit her in the face. She scowled and grabbed it annoyed. She went to crumple it up and vow revenge on pollution when she saw what it was and laughed, it was a news paper clipping saying a short blue man calling himself Emperor Pilaf had held up an antique store looking for a 'dragon ball'.  
  
Pilaf.he had been responsible for much of the first adventure she had had with Goku. She looked up at the clear sky and smiled, "I take that as a go for it, Yamcha!" she laughed sitting up and revving the engines of her bike, "I promise you, I'll call our first.well..second..no third kid Yamcha!!" With that she sped out of the desert as fast as her bike would take her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
17 and 18 flew aimlessly about Silver City. Since their battle with the blonde guy, they'd eased off on the destruction thinking that might draw him out again.  
  
"Well you know what sis.? I haven't killed someone in 12 hours and.and I feel great!" 17 said shakily.  
  
"Now how do you really feel?" She asked in a patronizing tone.  
  
He stopped in midair; "I can't take it! I need the thrill! The smell of burning flesh!" He flew back towards Silver City, 18 shrugged and followed him for the show.  
  
He started with a few stray blasts at a grocery store and video store, then he began blasting fleeing civilians, "This is great 18!! I've never felt so alive!"  
  
"Great because you're about to be so dead." A voice growled behind him.  
  
17 stiffened as he turned to see the angry visage of Goku. He backed up as Goku approached him, ready to strike when, when 18 attacked him from behind. Goku swatted her aside like a bug. He growled at 17, "You're no match for me now."  
  
17 pleaded, "Please no."  
  
He bared his teeth, "Did you give into the pleads of all those people you slaughtered? No. You killed my family, you killed my friends, I have no mercy to spare on you."  
  
17's eyes grew wide and he got up and began to fly away. Goku growled, sending a Kamehameha wave at him.  
  
18 looked at the scene in horror as her brother disintegrated in the blast. She stood up and shook her head to snap out of it. He had killed her brother and now she was going to kill him. She growled and leapt at the Saiyajin when suddenly she stopped in mid air and crashed to the ground stiffly. Goku turned and looked at the android in confusion.  
  
"Ha, and you said I'd be in the way." A voice ahead of him teased. He looked up and saw Bulma clad in brown leather pants and a faded green tank top, her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and it looked as though her face and shoulders were sun burnt.  
  
He looked at her sadly, "Well it's nice to know you still care about someone other than yourself." She kicked the ground uncomfortably as he looked at her sadly. Biting her lower lip she hoped she could put everything right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Well that's a bit longer than my last chapter eh? Sorry, about the waiting I was working on my V/CC fic. (shameless plug)..anyhoo two more chapters to go and I'll have them out next week, promise! I may even make a happy ending. ^_~ 


	19. Rebuild

The two sat there quietly in the dark, unsure of where to begin, unsure of where to end. Finally, unable to take the accusing silence anymore, Bulma started, ""Goku, I'm sorry it's just."  
  
"Just what?"came the pouting voice.  
  
She recoiled and looked down at her chipped and dirty nails, "It's just I got scared. I've never felt this way so strongly before. And for it to be someone like you........"  
  
His eyes lowered angrily, "What? Is that shocking you could fall in love with someone like me?"  
  
She gasped, he really was angry, but she had to keep trying, she had to make him understand.........  
  
"No just that well.....We're talking about you here, Goku." He rolled his eyes as she continued, "And you had just lost Chi-Chi and Gohan, you weren't ready for......."  
  
That was it, he couldn't let her continue, "No....Bulma.....No.....Don't you dare throw this on me like it's my problem and that you're the one trying to make me see the light. It's your problem and do you want to know why? You still see me as that little boy in the woods who was too naïve to know what a girl was," He turned sharply to her, "You can't protect me from things like that Bulma, I'm a grown man now."  
  
She bit back tears in her eyes, "I know that."  
  
"But you can't accept it, it has nothing at all to do with Chi-Chi and Gohan or even Yamcha, you're using them as an excuse because you're scared of letting me grow up." He continued.  
  
"I.....I....." she struggled.  
  
"You always talk down to me like I'm a child. Bulma, I know what I feel," he took face and cupped it in his hand, "I love you and you took that love and trivialized it into some childish game. You tell me who's the one who hasn't grown up. Your right, I did lose my family and you lost yours and you have no right to decide what's right and what's wrong for me."  
  
He was right. As tears spilled down her face she struggled for words, "I never meant to hurt you Goku, I was confused."  
  
"Look," he said gently, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I understand that, we should have talked about this way before we went and slept together, but you have to choose which Goku you want, the one before you or the one you've created in your mind because I've lost too much to play this game with you."  
  
She closed her eyes in thought; she didn't want to let him go, but........  
  
"Goku, I'm not right for you......" she grabbed his hands as she saw him move away, "No please listen, why do you think I let you go all those years ago? Goku, I swear, I've been in love with you since I could remember but....I'm bad for you, that's why I let you marry Chi-Chi, she was younger, she was stronger she was pure."  
  
"Bulma how can you compare her to you? Why are you obsessing over something so silly? I love you." Goku laughed.  
  
Looking into his onyx she responded shakily, "But Goku, I can't even ride nimbus and like you said, when I tried to go with you on your second Dragon Ball hunt, I'd slow you down."  
  
He looked at her shocked, "And then you showed me this great invention that allowed you to go on nimbus by shrinking yourself, Bulma you never once slowed me down." He smiled and kissed her cheek, "If anything you've kept me on my toes."  
  
She smiled bitterly at him, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." he said nudging her shoulder.  
  
She giggled and turned to him, kneeling over him, "Son Goku, I love you and I find you extremely sexy."  
  
He let out a loud laugh and blushed. He kissed her gently, "Well that's a start."  
  
She laughed, "I'm such a sap for happy endings."  
  
"Not an ending a beginning." He answered decisively.  
  
Their lips met again and then once again. Goku wrapped his arms around and they were about to kiss again when she stopped him, "Ewww......Goku you stink....you need a bath."  
  
He grinned playfully, "Will you wash my back for me, since I don't have a tail anymore?"  
  
She laughed. "Oh c'mon Bulma-chan, you wash my back and I'll wash yours." He fooled around pulling her closer.  
  
"Alright, alright, anything to get that stench off of you."she relented, "And you should feel lucky mister, I'm probably the prettiest girl you've met."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: And that's that.all that's left is the epilogue which I have done I'm just waiting for the reviews on this chapter *hint hint *  
  
Thanks to Bulma, Ana, Nekoni, GokusHoney, Baby_Kakarot, lil'o'Jessica and RisinIndeed for your kind reviews ^_^ 


	20. Epilogue

It had been six years since the androids had terrorized South City. The memories of fear and destruction faded as cities began to rebuild and people moved on with their lives. In the middle of it all stood Capsule Corporation, rebuilt and stronger than ever. Its head Son Bulma, however, no longer lived at the compound. Instead she split her time between the compound and her cottage in the woods with her husband Son Goku. Of course, the cottage had all the modern conveniences; she was still modern girl after all.  
  
She sighed as she mulled over a new formula for a time machine. She'd been working on it now for days and had yet taken a break. Suddenly, she felt her husband's warm callused hands on her shoulders, "Hmn.you work to hard." he breathed in her ear.  
  
She let her head fall back against his shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, "Oh yeah? Well you eat too much."  
  
He grinned and kissed her gently, "I don't suppose you want to get started on giving Yamcha his name right?"  
  
"Ewww.spare me." A tiny voice complained from behind them.  
  
Goku turned around and laughed sheepishly. Bulma spun around and smiled smugly, "Well you're home early Trunks."  
  
The young boy ran a hand through his purple hair and grinned much like his father, "I got bored."  
  
"I told you, no cutting class until you're ten." She reprimanded.  
  
"But it's too easy," Trunks complained.  
  
Goku laughed heartily and sat on their couch, "You sound like your mom, hey where's you're brother?"  
  
Trunks crossed his arms, "Goten's still at school, he said, 'it was wrong to leave.'"  
  
"You should take a lesson from your brother," Bulma answered, "Now let's go, I'm taking you back to school."  
  
"Aww.but mom." He whined.  
  
"No buts mister, let's go." She said shoeing him out the door.  
  
"Bye Trunks!" Goku waved watching them go.  
  
He couldn't believe how quickly their sons were growing. It seemed like yesterday he and Bulma had been changing their diapers and singing them lullabies.  
  
He walked outside and breathed in the air of the woods he had known as a child. They had renovated his Grandpa's and moved in. He had longed for the country and Bulma needed to get away from the tragedy and the media attention they were constantly barraged with. So this was the perfect arrangement.  
  
He grinned. He knew he could defeat any challenge with her at his side. The adventures they had been on, the sites they'd seen, they'd done it all together, truly they were soul mates. They were happy. Of course there were time when they both hurt but they were there to comfort one another, which was all either could ask for.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound throughout the woods...........  
  
"What's that stomach? You're hungry?" he asked looking down at it, "alright, what do you want to eat?........"Hmmm........fish?.........sounds good to me." And with that Son Goku walked off to get lunch, protector of the weak and helpless, ally to all that was good in the Universe. The Earth was safe again.  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Oh man! I can't believe it's over! Seven Months! It took me seven months but I finished it! Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers and readers, you pushed me through writer's blocks and disillusionment. Thanks to: Gokushoney Lil'oJessica Ana Bulma Renee'sReleford AgalaxiaGodess BabyKakarot Riderfan  
  
For reviewing the last chapter.  
  
But most importantly, I have to thank Nekoni who encouraged me to write this fic. in the first place and has been here reviewing ever since. Really, I dedicated this fic. to her, the queen of GoB fic.s. Thank you Nekoni!! 


End file.
